


There Was Something Beyond to Both of us

by Luminity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Conflict, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Huge Major Problem, M/M, More angst, Rejection, Slight Violence, Two Point Perspective Narration, hatred to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminity/pseuds/Luminity
Summary: Yuuri works as a waiter while Victor is an owner of a library coffee cafe.11 years ago before they met, there had been a incident; an incident that altered everything around them. It stained them to their core.As their lives collided, they get to know each other, inevitably they learned to love each other.Although, the incident in the past is preventing them from being together.





	1. The Root of Everything

They were just average, but not perfect. The Katsuki family were never the family that anyone will dream of. They are not rich, but they can eat several times a day; they do not have a fancy house and elegant items. Yuuri was an eleven-year old school boy who was studying at a local elementary school, he was quite intelligent but he was just like any other student; he sometimes fail his subjects. Yuuri was often bullied because he was fat at his age, he always stood out in his class because Yuuri has chubby cheeks and his body is broad.

One time when Yuuri was bullied badly, he ran out of his classroom and went home; his parents were not home but Mari – her older sister was there. Yuuri’s face was a mess, his eyes were red, his nose were full of unhygienic liquids that were gushing down like a waterfall, and his cheeks has traces of dried tears and saliva. Mari chose not to attend school that day, because no one will be left in their home; but after seeing Yuuri she became furious.

She sprinted at her brother, carefully examining his face and body, finding any traces of bruises and wounds. Despite of seeing her sister, Yuuri still would not stop crying. After a few minutes, Mari successfully calmed down her brother, she calmly asked his what happened.

Still sobbing a little, Yuuri managed to say “They won’t stop telling me that I am fat”. Mari’s demeanour changed, she was furious. She ran out of their house, leaving Yuuri alone.

Mari was enraged; she barged in Yuuri’s classroom, luckily there was no teacher around and she threatened his class that she and her friends will bully everyone in their class if the perpetrator who bullied her brother would not voluntarily show himself. Mari was just bluffing, there was no way that her friends would be bullying 11-year old kids because of an immature reason; but still, Mari hoped that her bluffing would work.

Yuuri was left alone in their house, not knowing what to do; he cleaned the house while trying to comfort himself. Yuuri wished that he had a companion right now to soothe his emotions. He was tired of hearing the same words over and over again, today was too much for him to handle. Yuuri feel tired after doing so much work so he fell asleep on their couch. Yuuri jolted when the door opened; Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari came home. Mari had a sulking look on her face, his mother has an unreadable expression and Toshiya seemed pleased. The three of them sat in the dining table while Mari is still sulking, Hiroko called Yuuri to join them. The boy nervously stood up from their couch and walked his way towards the three of them.

“I heard what happened in your school” Hiroko said while Yuuri was sitting in a stool. He just nodded from what his mother said. “I have already talked to your teacher, and she already discussed the issue that was redundantly happening” She added

“I just did the right thing!” Mari exclaimed. She raised her both arms in the air while saying her statement, and dropping it on the table like a rock that fell off a cliff. “I would not regret beating that guy” she muttered while sulking.

Mari’s last words were audible to her mother. She frowned at her daughter’s response. “Yes, but you could’ve just scolded the kid, since you are older than him; he won’t attempt to fight you off”

Mari looked backed in her mother. She was not satisfied with her logic. “I won’t work like that! If will just throw a bunch of words and phrases, it will not have an effect on them! But if I will teach them a lesson that they will not forget, it will engrave to their mind and they will not bully Yuuri anymore!” Mari stated while looking smug and confident.

“Now, now” Toshiya interfered. “I get Mari’s reason, she is right; if you don’t teach them a lesson, there’s still a possibility that he will bully Yuuri again.”

Mari sulking face turned into a delighted expression. Hiroko sighed. “Still, not everything can be resolved in a harsh way”

Yuuri is still confused on what is happening. “What did my sister do?” He innocently asked

“She walloped the guy who was bullying you” Toshiya said calmly

Mari faced Yuuri and placed her hands in his shoulder “Now, you won’t have to worry anymore” She said boastfully to her brother.

Yuuri smiled and he looked at her mother with a delighted look on his face.

“See, I told you it would be good for Yuuri” Toshiya said.

* * *

It was in the middle of the midnight when everyone in the city was alarmed. The rain is heavy; strong winds, thunderstorms and lightings are dancing together in a sync. The sound of the heavy rainfall caused the Katsuki family to communicate in loud voices. Mari and Toshiya are working together to avoid casualties inside and outside of their house, Hiroko was getting damp cloths and Yuuri was helping in any possible way that he could do.

“Yuuri! Get the bucket in the kitchen!!” Hiroko yelled; panic can be distinguish in her voice

Yuuri ran towards the kitchen and fumbled in the cabinet, searching for what his mother has asked.  After a few seconds of searching and scanning, he grab a big bucket that was heavy for Yuuri to carry; but he did not complained, the situation calls for it. Yuuri handed the bucket to his mother who was standing beside a pool of water with a damp cloth that was sprawled in the floor.

“Someone get a cork!” Toshiya exclaimed at the other side of the room. He was gripping several damp cloths in his hand while standing in a stool and putting the cloths in the ceiling. “The hole in this one is pretty big”

Mari sprinted, she searched and hoped that there is a cork at their garbage. The heavens seems smiling on their family; Mari immediately found a cork and handed it to her father.

Toshiya slotted the cork into the hole in the ceiling; it is not fitting perfectly but it could be a remedy.

Hiroko placed a small bucket where the cork has been inserted, there was a few drops trickling down but the small bucket was enough to hold the escaped drips.

The next day, the Katsuki household and all of the family in the state were unable to get a good sleep. As soon as the daylight was peeking in the dark sky; Toshiya went outside of their house to see if there was any more casualties to be dealt with. He climbed at their rooftop; Yuuri woke up to the faint sound of footsteps in their roof. He got out of their house and he saw her Mother and Mari looking at Toshiya.

“We’re lucky that there’s nothing that was destroyed” Toshiya said calmly while going down the ladder.

Hiroko seemed to be pleased, they do not want to spend a lot of money.

“What time is it?” Toshiya asked

“It’s thirty minutes before 7” Mari said while looking at her wrist watch

“I see, I’ll need to go soon” Their father ruffled Yuuri and Mari’s hair. “Today is my pay day, make sure to be dressed properly around 17’oclock” Toshiya said to Hiroko

“Awesome! Are we going to eat to a restaurant?” Mari said, she was thrilled

“Are we going to the capital of the state?” Yuuri excitedly asked. The capital of the state was adjacent to Yuuri’s city, by riding a bus; anyone can reach the busy and colourful streets of the capital.

“We could think of a good place to go until your father gets home” Hiroko said, she was smiling; not because of the thought that they can go to another place, but she was delighted to see her children that was happy

“That sounds like a good plan”

* * *

In the end, the four of them ended up riding a bus that will travel to the east. From Yuuri’s city, the only way to get to the capital is by traveling east.

Yuuri and Mari was giggling throughout their journey. They both seemed excited; everything that they see are foreign to them, the different stores, the crowd of people and the enormous and vast buildings that are flowing through their eyes.

A half-hour has already passed when they set their foot in the capital of the state; for Yuuri and Mari, looking at the sceneries that passed-by in their eyes are just a fraction of a second.

Yuuri clutched his grey-coloured beanie. It was not that cold but the chilly air was rigid and it crept up into his face.

Hiroko held Yuuri and Mari’s hand “Well, what are we waiting for then?” she said with a warm smile

“I know a good place around here, the foods are not expensive and I’m sure that you won’t be disappointed” Toshiya said

Toshiya held Mari’s free hand and he led the way.

Bright and warm lights are fighting each other, as they collide it turns into a contrasting colour. It is dark, yet the night does not seem to be reaching the city. Grave pathways are guiding their path, the simultaneous chatting of people sounds like a lullaby humming into the ears of Yuuri, the smell of different dishes are blending together yet they are contrasting each other. Yuuri was ecstatic, every single detail that can be found in the capital are engraved in his heart and his soul; he was beyond euphoric.

“Here we are” Toshiya said. Yuuri snapped out of exploring the foreign city when they stopped at a front of a restaurant. It was not elegant, yet it was fancy for Yuuri. The huge glass of the restaurant seems to be a diamond shining through the lights, the drapes complements the lights that can be found inside. Outside; there are several tables that are covered with white cloth, bunch of daisies can be seen sitting in the centre that complements the plain colour.  Beige coloured chairs are paired up around the circular tables; some are for couples and some are for groups.

Yuuri came inside; the strong breeze was cut off the moment that the door was closed, along with the sound of a bell.

“This way please” the waiter lead their way. Soft lights are embracing the wooden walls, the light bulbs was covered in a cylindrical cloth to avoid the direct exposure of the light, plants were used as an ornament in every corner, frames that has an undistinguishable design were hanging everywhere, daisies are still present in the centre of every white-clothed round table, the wooden floor that Yuuri was looking at seemed like a mirror, the colour of the light was cold; but it complements the wooden settings, making it warm as a sun shining down in its peak.

The architecture was not jaw-dropping, but for Yuuri it was the most magnificent and extraordinary place that he had seen in his entire life. Yuuri found himself sitting at one of the beige-coloured chair, he was distracted by his thoughts.

Mari seemed to be excited as Yuuri was, she kept smiling and scanning every corner of the place.

“What would you like to eat?” Toshiya asked

“Do you come here often?” Hiroko questioned her husband

“Just a couple of times, I think” He said while scanning the menu that he was holding

“I think it’s much better if you’ll order for us, we don’t want to accidentally getting a bizarre food” Hiroko uttered and she chuckled in her own words

* * *

The three of them were eating while exchanging stories. Yuuri was over-joyed by the sight of seeing his family bonding together. They were all smiling and exchanging stories. It is a blissful moment that Yuuri will cherish until he grow old.

They were eating a pasta, topped with salmon and peas; it was not the most expensive in the menu, but eating it happily with someone whom you cherish makes it a priceless dinner. The fusilli was covered in a Crème fraîche; it complements the salmon and peas that contrast the white-coloured sauce. It was shining through the lights inside; making the curls and texture of the fusilli stand out, the peas glowed vibrantly and made the pasta looked incredibly delicious, the oil can be visible seen excreting from the salmon chunks.

Yuuri took a spoonful and he brought it to his mouth, savouring the sourness and unexplainable taste. The flavour was bizarre to Yuuri; yet eating it with his beloved family made it like a regular home dish.

They took a while to finish their meals, they sat comfortably in silence as they let their stomach digest what they had eaten. Few minutes has passed before Yuuri broke the quietness.

“Sister Mari’s birthday is near” Yuuri said in a soft voice while fumbling the hem of his sweater, his voice was audible to the three of them

Hiroko took a sip in her glass of water, swallowing the liquid before answering. “We’ve been thinking on what to do on her birthday” she said like Mari is not present at the table. Hiroko turned to her daughter’s side and asked her, “Do you want to do something new? Or would you like our traditional way of celebrating?” she said while giving her most endearing smile

Mari hummed in response. Gazing away for a few seconds before returning her gaze to her mother, “I think I’d like the traditional way” she said excitedly “It doesn’t matter for me as long as we’re together” Mari added as she smiled to herself genuinely

That night had been engraved into Yuuri’s heart and soul

* * *

“Yuuri” Toshiya called his son

Dropping his book, he stood up from the carpet; he was sitting as his mind wanders into another world, much different from theirs. Yuuri enjoyed traveling in the pages in the books, he immerses himself and it felt like he was present inside of the non-existing world.

His father was reading newspaper from the couch. As Yuuri stood in front of him; his stoic expression melts into a loving and warm smile. “Would you like to have a companion?” Toshiya said

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What companion?”

“A friend of mine has offered me a pup” His father folded his newspaper in half and settling it into his lap. “He wants to give it to me, he said that it would be good if we experience having a dog in our household”

Yuuri’s eyes widen in exhilaration and gasps in excitement “Really?” He was giddying at the thought of having a very own companion. His family is a reliable companion through times, they will help and support any member of the family; but having another member of a family feels a blessing to Yuuri.

“Yes” Toshiya answered “Personally, I would want to take home to pup. I have already talked to it about Mari and Hiroko, they both agreed to take him”

Unable to supress his excitement; Yuuri squealed in joy

Toshiya seemed to be contented in his son’s reaction. “But the thing is he has already a name, he won’t respond if you call him aside from it”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Yuuri said as his face was plastered with glee.

Toshiya leaned his elbows on his knees and ruffled Yuuri’s hair “Okay, we will adopt him then”

As to Yuuri’s delight, he hugged his father; burying his face into Toshiya’s shoulder “His name is Vicchan by the way”

That night, Yuuri could not sleep because of elation; he doesn’t think of anything else aside of the thought of having a companion in his life

* * *

The next day, Yuuri is not able to think of anything else aside from Vicchan. In their school, he was notably absent minded. His teachers could tell that; he was scolded several times for not paying attention in their discussion.

When the bell rang; Yuuri stood swiftly in his desk and dashed his way into the door before anyone else. He doesn’t even bother looking and bid farewell to his classmates. After what Mari had done when Yuuri escaped school and cried into her sister’s arms; no one dares to bully Yuuri anymore, the ones who oppressed Yuuri was beaten by Mari.

A few minutes of running barely affects him. Yuuri has never ran like this; he sprints like his life depends on it. When he reached the door of their home, he did not care to knock; he just barged straight inside.

Rushing inside, Yuuri found his family surrounding a small object. Stepping closer, he realized that it was a small brown poodle. Mari was petting it in the head, Toshiya was holding it in his arms and Hiroko was looking at it with a big smile. The three immediately turned around to feel the presence of Yuuri.

Toshiya walked towards his son who was staring in the pup. “Here he is, Vicchan is already ours” He said to Yuuri while handing Vicchan to him.

Yuuri spread his arms and gently took the pup. Vicchan’s brown fur brushed in his skin; it was delicate as a silk. He caressed the pup’s head like an infant’s feeble body. Yuuri was gaping at Vicchan with awe; the pup looked startled when he was passed into Yuuri.

Yuuri’s awed face melts into a genuine and loving smile, he hugged Vicchan; not too tight just enough for him to feel that the pup was welcomed and acknowledged as their own. After a few seconds, Vicchan snuggles in Yuuri’s embrace

* * *

Yuuri just came home from school. He does not have any energy left, he twisted the doorknob in their home and hoping to meet Vicchan.

Instead, he saw their home disorganized. It was the first time that Yuuri has seen their home like this, it’s like a tornado has resided inside of their house. All of the vases which Yuuri adored was crumbled into pieces, the picture frames that was hanging in the wall was wiped out, the doors were greatly damaged; splinters was scattered on the floor including their doorknobs, the colourful curtains that gave a domestic comfort to Yuuri was tattered and shredded into pieces, plates, glasses, bowls were also shattered, this is not what their home looked like.

Vicchan made his way to lick Yuuri’s feet, he dropped down his things and ruffled Vicchan’s thick fur. Yuuri is still astonished to see what his eyes are telling him. The domestic and calm atmosphere that Yuuri was expecting are replaced with peculiar and terror.

Yuuri pushed away his fears and approached his mother. “What’s going on?” He asked while uncertain on what he should do to help

Hiroko leaned down and hugged his son tightly. Yuuri placed his arms around his mother’s back, something seems off and Yuuri could tell it. His mother broke their contact and placed his hands on the shoulders of her son. “Someone burglarize our home” Hiroko said with a sorrowful smile

Yuuri’s confusion was smothered in his face “Why? Are we rich?”

“No dear, we are not and we won’t become one” Her mother ruffled his hair while saying the words that made Yuuri’s chest tighten

Yuuri was about to answer to his mother when Mari came panting “They’re gone” she said while trying to stifle her anger “All of the money that I’ve been keeping are gone!” Mari yelled

Yuuri felt the grip of her mother slightly tightens. He looked up at her sister worriedly, before Yuuri could do anything else his father appeared; dishevelled and panting. Toshiya cursed under his breath before he could say the words that will make them feel shattered.

“There’s nothing left.”

* * *

Their home was still durable, it could still shelter them from storms, winds and heat; but it could not guard them from pain and suffering. There are few blankets and pillows that are left unscathed, for the first time in a while they slept together in a single bed; the bed that Yuuri, Toshiya and Hiroko shared was seemed to be wrecked forcefully, splinters and holes are made. Luckily, Mari’s bed is still intact; the sheets were crumpled and the pillows are stained with dust, but it is better than being completely unusable. The four of them was struggling to fit in Mari’s bed, they barely cleaned their house, they did not had dinner, their money was taken away; there’s nothing to keep them alive and living a simple life.

Yuuri was contented on what they had, their home was not fancy and they do not have expensive items; but it was the most comfortable and calming place that he had. He would not wish for more, but it seems like the luck was not on their side; they were already contented on what they have but it was taken away completely, not leaving a single trace behind.

He was laying on the edge of the bed, facing away from his family. Yuuri could heard the muffled sobs of her mother; he can feel the movement of his father by his side, Toshiya leaned towards his wife, Yuuri thinks that his father hugged her mother. “We will get through this” Toshiya whispers to Hiroko. His voice was full of sadness, yet it was full of hope.

The next day Yuuri’s body was aching, he was not comfortable in his position, he barely slept but he does not dare to complain; given what their situation is. Yuuri tried to shift his position, luckily puberty is not still kicking in his body and he can still squeeze through the small space that was left in Mari’s bed. No one seemed to be awake, he sat up straight and stretched his body; he can feel that his muscled in his shoulders has been strained in his sleep. Yuuri stood up, tip toeing his way out of the bedroom; he does not want to make any noise to disturb their peaceful slumber.

When he reached their living room, it was a mess. The only thing that they could manage to clean is the shards and splinters that are scattered in the floor. But the destroyed cabinets, picture frames and some appliances are still neatly shoved in one corner of the room. Before Yuuri could think of what he should do, Vicchan came running and circling in his feet. He leaned down to caress the poor dog. Yuuri remembered that because of yesterday’s events, Vicchan did not have any dinner; he must be very hungry.

Yuuri looked for his school bag. He must have something edible to give to his pup; he searched in every pockets of his bag, and he was relieved to see some biscuits and a bottled water. Though the biscuits seemed to be distorted and the bottled water has only few gulps left; it was enough to satisfy Vicchan’s hunger. Looking back at his companion, he saw that he was panting eagerly; as Yuuri looked to him he barked enthusiastically. He leaned down to him and ruffled his soft fur, while his other hand containing the biscuits that Vicchan ate without hesitation. After he finished eating, Yuuri got up and searched for a bowl or any container that can be used for Vicchan. He searched for a few minutes and he found a slightly damaged bowl, Yuuri immediately poured the remaining water from the bottle and he gave it to Vicchan. His pup finished drinking the water in less than a minute; he still looks thirsty but Yuuri does not have anything left to offer.

After picking up the bowl that Vicchan has used, there’s a knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

Yuuri stared suspiciously at the door, hesitating if he will open the door or ignore it. Not knowing what to do, he just stand there thinking of the consequences what will happen if it is the robber who slaughtered their home. As his mind wanders off again, he was startled as someone knocked on their door again.

_Knock knock knock_

Yuuri walked closer towards the door slowly; not making any sound despite Vicchan panting happily while following his steps. “Who’s there?” He asked innocently at the unwanted man on the other side.

Yuuri is nervous and it doubled as the person does not respond to him. He wants to open the door; but the odds that it is a dangerous person is high. “Hello? May I ask what do you need?” Yuuri tried to ask again; trying to hide his fear

“Is Mr. Katsuki awake?” the voice was unfamiliar to Yuuri, he has not heard the man’s voice before

“No, not yet” Yuuri answered while looking at the slanted wall clock, hanging beside of their slightly cracked mirror. It was past eight, Yuuri should have gone to school; but he cannot right now, because of the situation that happened.

“I see, may I come in? I am not quite comfortable out here” the other man said

Yuuri’s eyes furrowed, he is highly suspicious about the other man; Yuuri has no intention in letting the other man enter his house

He did not budge an inch. Yuuri just stared at the door. A few seconds after he heard a rustle; indicating that the other man has moved. The person’s action outside has caused Yuuri’s adrenaline to rise; he immediately grabbed the nearest object – which is a broom. Yuuri thinks he looks ridiculous but he does not have a choice since the other man seems to get inside of their house.

The door creaks open and Yuuri gripped his broom tighter and pointing it at the door. He was ready for defending his home, his life. He does not want to make his family grieve in pain again, he wants to live in happiness even not obtaining expensive items. Yuuri want to protect his family even at the cost of his life.

The door fully opened; Yuuri pointed the broom higher, which makes the shaking of his hands more visible. The man has entered their house successfully. Yuuri lifted his broom, ready to hit his target; only to be interrupted by Vicchan, who was sitting on his feet a while ago. Vicchan has leapt excitedly into the other man’s feet, his pet was barking and panting with his tongue out joyfully. The other man sat down and Vicchan was jumping with joy, the hands of the unknown man has reached the belly of his pup. Vicchan did not hesitate to let the other man to rub his belly.

Before Yuuri could ask what is going on. The door from their bedroom has opened and Toshiya was the one who came out.

“What is going on? Vicchan is so noisy” Toshiya said, still half-asleep

“I never thought that you’re not a morning person Toshiya” the other man joked

Toshiya was just rubbing his eyes earlier but now he is wide awake. He is astonished to see the other man “Sheriff?!” Toshiya said in disbelief

The other man – who Toshiya called ‘Sheriff’ has chuckled “Good morning Toshiya, do you want a coffee or something?”

“What are you doing in here?” Yuuri is just standing in between them, he does not know what to do

“Well, I just came here to give you something” Sheriff said “But it seems that you’ve trained your son to not trust any stranger” he added while looking amused

Toshiya looked at Yuuri and he stifled a laugh. He must have looked ridiculous; Yuuri was gripping a broom tightly in mid-air. “What are you doing Yuuri?”

“I-I thought that he was a robber” Yuuri defended his actions

Sheriff laughed a little “He does have a point though” he said as he stood up, he is finished at rubbing Vicchan’s belly

“What happened here? When I heard your situation I immediately rushed in your house”

“I think this was planned well” Toshiya said as he looked around “The robbers have timed it when no one was inside the house” he added and releases a sigh

“Hiroko was washing the clothes outside the house yesterday afternoon, she finished cleaning the clothes after an hour and when she entered the house; it is already like this”

“I see, robbery in broad daylight huh?” Sheriff said, but it is more likely that he is talking to himself rather than Toshiya

“There is…” Toshiya paused and inhaled in a frustrated way “There’s nothing left, all of our precious things were destroyed and our money was taken away”

“I see, I’ll be right back in a second” Sheriff said and he head back outside

Yuuri followed where the other man has been and he saw Sheriff holding eight large paper bags containing groceries.

“Toshiya, help me a bit please?”

Toshiya was confused but he helped Sheriff “What is the occasion Sheriff?” He said

“The reason I rushed here is to give this all to you and your family”

Toshiya stopped walking and looked at Sheriff with a surprised expression “Pardon?”

“I said I wanted to give this to your family” Sheriff said and he placed down the paper bags in a corner

“My intuition said that your family will be in a pinch, so here I am offering a little help”

“How is this little?” Toshiya answered while gaping “This is too much, we can’t accept-“

“No, you need it” Sheriff said while interrupting Toshiya “Let me guess, you haven’t had dinner and breakfast aren’t you? And that same goes for your family”

Toshiya didn’t answered, because it is true. He was supposed to buy dinner last night because their supply of food has ran out, but he has seemed to forgotten it because of the shock.

“I-I… I don’t know what to say” Toshiya said

“If you are thinking of repaying it one day, don’t bother because I will be insulted” Sheriff said, he walked towards a paper bag; he searched for something

Sheriff walked towards Toshiya and Yuuri; and he was holding a small basket of fruits, a box of milk and a box of cereal. He handed it to Toshiya as he speak, “Here, I know that you guys are already hungry”

They ate breakfast together; Toshiya, Hiroko, Mari, Yuuri and Sheriff. They shared several anecdotes while eating peacefully. After their meal, Sheriff helped Hiroko in cleaning the debris that are left.

After a couple of hours, their house was clean as before; there are no more traces of debris that are sprawling around since yesterday. Yuuri was just sitting in a stool while playing with Vicchan and the adults do the work. Yuuri saw Sheriff sitting on the couch, he saw the other man wipes the beads of sweat that formed in his forehead. Yuuri stood up and filled a glass of water and he handed it to Sheriff

“I’m sorry about earlier” Yuuri said as he offer the glass to the other man

“It’s fine, I won’t blame you” Sheriff said as he took the water on Yuuri’s hand, showing a genuine smile as he spoke the words

Yuuri is still not convinced, he mistook the other man for a robber and he almost smacked him with a broom; yet he still gave them food that will let them live for a few months and he seems like a trustworthy person

“If I were in your place, I would do the same”

Yuuri was slightly shocked at the other man’s words, making him look to Sheriff’s eyes

“Trust me, I know the feeling of fear that rushes in your veins earlier” Sheriff handed an empty glass to Yuuri

“I-Im… I’m sorry. If there’s anything I could do for you, please let me know… I-I would gladly help” Yuuri said while stammering. The other man was so kind to Yuuri, he was lost for words

Sheriff hummed and he spaced out for a couple of second before returning his gaze onto Yuuri.

“Just take care of your family, and give Vicchan all the love he deserves”

* * *

A few weeks later after the dreadful accident, the Katuski household is slowly recovering. They used the supplies that Sheriff gladly offered to them; it was a great help for them. Without the groceries, maybe they will be found begging for food in the streets. Before Sheriff left their house, he gave them an initial money to let them buy whatever Sheriff has not brought with him. They were beyond grateful for what Sheriff has done to help them

It was weekend, Yuuri has no classes but he is busy. He is together with Hiroko in the kitchen, his mother is teaching him how to cook. He is watching his mother cooking Katsudon a special dish that he loves, especially when it is cooked by her mother. For Yuuri, it seems like her mother is a wizard; whatever dish that his mother made with her hands are delectable.

Mari was about to head home in a few more hours, Hiroko wants to surprise her daughter by cooking and having a small feast for their whole family.

“Is that all?” Toshiya said as he comes in the kitchen

“Yes dear, you could rest if you want, I know putting all the decorations are tiring”

Yuuri took a glimpse from the door; there are assorted colour of streamers placed in the curtains, walls and corners of the room, a small banner with a simple ‘happy birthday’ greeting was hanged on near the door, the cake was already settled; all there’s left is to open the box and light the pink-coloured candles that are sitting on top of it and Vicchan has an adorable party hat that was slightly crooked because his head is still small.

“Yuuri, after you sauté the cooked rice you can remove it from the pan place it in a bowl and put the fried pork on top of it” Hiroko said as she demonstrates the procedure to her curious son

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically while digesting all the things that her mother said to him, even though Hiroko has not still let Yuuri to do any of the labor she still explained it properly to her son. She wants him to learn how to do things on his own, because Hiroko knows that not all the time she could support Yuuri.

Vicchan barked at the door, wagging his tail and running back and forth; it seems that Mari has arrived

“Yuuri! Turn off the lights quickly!” Hiroko whispered to Yuuri

Yuuri moved swiftly, he switched the lights off in the kitchen as well as in their living room; only letting the darkness glow in their home. He immediately found himself hiding behind the couch.

”I’m home!” Mari said enthusiastically. Vicchan was about to ran towards her sister but Yuuri has caught the dog, hugging it tightly so that it would not make any barking sounds

Mari seemed to be surprised and when she was about to speak; the lights turned on simultaneously and deafening sounds of party horns were made.

“Happy birthday!” They all said in chorus

Yuuri came out jumping while holding Vicchan in his arms, he saw her mother coming out from the kitchen with a big smile on her face and his father was beside the door; where the lights are located.

Mari was shocked. “When did you do this?” she said while looking amused, she took a step inside and her eyes wandered. She took in the image of their decorated house like she was inside of an elegant party hall; but in reality she was just looking inside of their house that was decorated with cheap and not-so special ornaments

“Around the time you left” Hiroko said while smiling “I cooked dinner for us” she said while walking towards the kitchen again

“Really? I’m starving” Mari slumped in the couch, she did not seemed to care about changing her clothes or tidying her belongings. Mari seemed comfortable the moment her body touched the soft fabric of the couch

Vicchan jumped out of Yuuri’s arms and he lept into Mari’s lap; he barked several times and he licked her face. “Stop it Vicchan” Mari said while laughing

“Here you go!” Hiroko said as she placed down a tray containing four bowls of Katsudon.

Mari seemed to recognize the familiar smell, she inhaled the aroma. “Thanks Mom! This looks so good!” She said as she excitedly picked her chopsticks up

“It seems that we are forgetting something” Toshiya said as he put down a medium white box that has pink ribbons on it “It won’t be an official birthday celebration if we don’t have a cake” he added

Toshiya pulled the strings and it fell gracefully, he raised the cover of the box; revealing a strawberry short cake. A soft chocolate bread was used for the base of the cake, a chocolate icing is smeared neatly around the bread, following the trail of the icing; slices of raw and sweet strawberries are lined up on all sides, thick and rich chocolate spread was coating the top of the chocolate bread; the lights beamed at the spread made it look like a million-dollar jewellery, five whole strawberries were placed on top of it and perfect chocolate curls were stacked in the middle of the neatly-placed strawberries

In Yuuri’s eyes it was glowing, it is like a handful of gems; placed in the eyes of a spot light. It is radiating with love, affection and joy. Their precious memories, their painful ones, their problems, their solutions and their affinity for each other are reflecting upon a single object.

“I…. I-how am I supposed to react to this?” Mari stared at the cake in incredulity “It’s been a long time since someone gave me a cake” She said while chuckling

Hiroko hugged Mari “Happy birthday dear” Hiroko snuggled to her daughter “We should’ve brought you something valuable, but you know what happened; we’re sorry that we can only afford things like this”

Mari broke the hug, looking surprised “I would prefer to have this kind of gift rather having a glamorous one” she squeezed her mother’s hand

“I’m glad that you grew up with that kind of demeanour” Toshiya said “Well then, why don’t we dine in before the meal gets cold?”

* * *

Before Yuuri knew it, it was already his 12th birthday. He went to school in the morning, he was feeling giddy all day. He came home in a dashed on his way home, he requested something for his birthday after all

Yuuri requested to go somewhere nearby, he wanted to bond with his family – including Vicchan.

“I’m home!” Yuuri yelled. Vicchan came running at Yuuri’s feet “You’re coming with us today Vicchan” he said at his companion while lifting him

“Just a minute Yuuri!” Toshiya shouted, he is inside of their bedroom “I’m just changing my clothes” after hearing his father’s voice, Yuuri searched for Vicchan’s leash. When he found it, he placed it around his companion’s neck, Yuuri made the leash is slightly loose; he made sure that Vicchan was not strangled

Hiroko and Mari was not home, they went to the market to buy some supplies; despite of the groceries that Sheriff gave to them, they did not want to use it all immediately. Hiroko kept Sheriff’s gift to them in a cabinet where no one can eat it, unless a situation calls for it.

Toshiya and Yuuri will meet his mother and his sister. After a few minutes of waiting, Toshiya came out of the room wearing casual clothes.

“Let’s go?” Toshiya said to Yuuri as he saw his son

After a half-hour of walking, Yuuri and Toshiya reached the familiar busy streets of the public market in their town. Different questions and voices were mixing altogether in a deafening manner, the smell of raw meat, raw fish, and ripe fruits are embracing the place; but altogether Yuuri does not panic because his father is holding him tight and Vicchan is in his arms. Toshiya told Yuuri that it would be much better if he hold his companion instead of letting him walk, people may accidentally stumble on Vicchan

Yuuri bumped into a person. He was not paying attention, he just follows his father who is leading the way towards Hiroko and Mari

“I’m sorry” the other man said. Yuuri gazed at the man, he seemed friendly and kind while beaming an apologetic-smile at him. Yuuri could not help to stare at the physical feature that was standing out of the other man; his grey hair. Despite of having attractive eyes, his grey hair stood out the most. The other man has a beanie that was placed in his head, but his waist-length grey hair is still eye-catching even if he cover his head. He was carrying a paper bag, the aroma that came from the bag was familiar to Yuuri; he knew that the paper bag was full of newly baked Spanish bread.

Before Yuuri could respond to the other man, Toshiya called him. “Yuuri, Come on”

Yuuri took a last gaze at the other man before running towards his father who is several steps away from him. As Yuuri passed the stranger he uttered something to Yuuri

“Victor…” Yuuri stopped and he looked again at the other man “I mean, your dog. Is he named Victor?”

Yuuri was about to respond when Toshiya grabbed him “Let’s go Yuuri, your mother and sister are waiting” his father said.

Yuuri did not had a chance to respond to him, he felt bad leaving the stranger without answering his question. It seemed rude for him.

After Toshiya and Yuuri escaped the suffocating crown of the public market, they saw Mari and Hiroko sitting at a bench in a public park. When his sister and mother saw them approaching, they stood up to greet the both of them.

“Happy birthday little brother” Mari said as he hugged Yuuri “I’m sorry, mother and I only got this for you, but bluntly speaking I don’t think you can use it for yourself” she chuckled in her own words. As Mari broke the hug, she handed a light blue leash that has a cute pattern; patterns of blue-coloured head of poodles were repeated in the leash, it just looks like Vicchan. The light blue and dark blue colours are contrasting each other, making it look attractive to anyone who gazed upon it

Yuuri gasped at the least, it was perfect for him “This will look good on Vicchan!” Yuuri said while feeling excited

“Why don’t you use it on Vicchan now? He will walk with us right?” Hiroko said while smiling to her son. Yuuri hugged her immediately, delight is shown in his face “Thanks mom” Hiroko ruffled his son’s hair “Anything for my Yuuri” she said and she kissed the top of his hair

Yuuri broke the hugged and he leaned down on Vicchan, he unclasped the leash that was embraced on his neck and Yuuri coiled the leash in his companion’s neck

“Well then, shall we go?” Toshiya said to the three of them

* * *

Yuuri could not have wished for more, her sister’s birthday was perfect and so was his, despite of being robbed someone helped them to recover. It was perfect for Yuuri, everything that happened to them was blissful, and he was already content on what they have.

Until something atrocious happened

Yuuri and Hiroko was working together in sync. Hiroko was cooking and Yuuri was helping her, cleaning off the utensils that she has used. Until Mari came; gasping for air like she was about to perish, her cheeks were flushed as if they were slapped several times and sweat are trickling down her face like a rainstorm. Yuuri could figure out the expression smeared in Mari’s face; he knew that something terrible has happened.

“Dad…” she said gasping for air “he… he…” Mari can hardly breathe, she is inhaling harshly. Mari took a deep breath before she continued the words that made Yuuri and Hiroko stiffened.

“Father was handcuffed, he is in the police station”

The plate that Hiroko was holding is shattered in pieces, she dropped it from shocked but they barely cared. As for Yuuri he was confused, why his father would be in jail, he is a good person, and he would not do anything bad

“They…” Mari said as she composed herself, she seemed to be holding her tears back

“They said that dad killed Sheriff”

* * *

Dashing from their house to the police station, the three of them have not uttered a single word or phrase to each other. As they approach their destination; the crowds are mustering upon the entrance and the way they talk simultaneously is ear-splitting

Yuuri, Mari and Hiroko managed to enter the crowd somehow, making their way through is tough, especially for Yuuri. Sometimes he was accidentally stomped, sometimes he was knocked but no one bothered to apologize, the crowd were busy with their commotions

“I’m sorry but can we please get through?” Hiroko pleaded for the police men who was standing firm in the entrance; not letting anyone to enter

“Is Katuski Toshiya inside?” his mother said while fretting

“What particular relationship do you have with Katsuki?”

“We’re his family” as Hiroko said those words, the murmuring and the noise became much softer; especially the ones who heard what Yuuri’s mother had said

The subdued murmuring of the people who are near Hiroko gradually became loud and it became deafening. Words that the crowd spoke in chorus became a shard that implants the three of them, the people’s words became weapons that hurt them in all of the ways possible. Phrases of judgemental accusations, string of curses and obscenity were being thrown at them, anger and hatred were gushing around them; making the atmosphere tense and heavy. Yuuri can distinguish some phrases that the crowds were saying; ‘curse your family!’, ‘Sheriff did nothing wrong, he didn’t deserve to die in this way’, ‘I hope you’re the ones who dies’, ‘bring Sheriff back!’.

Yuuri barely able to digest all of them, he knew that his father could not have killed Sheriff. When they were in a pinch, Sheriff helped them; Yuuri does not see any reason why his father would kill him and Yuuri believes that his father is not that kind of person

“Just walk straight and you’ll see him immediately” the police men who are blocking the entrance moved to the side, allowing Yuuri, Mari and Hiroko to enter the building. Upon entering the three of them looked around to find Toshiya.

After looking for Toshiya for a few seconds, Yuuri stumbled on a familiar figure of his father; he was sitting on a chair, his head is cast down while looking on his handcuffed hand

Yuuri sprinted across the room where his father is, Mari and Hiroko followed him

“Dad!” Yuuri screamed; Toshiya whipped his head upwards and he met Yuuri’s gaze.

Toshiya muttered the names of his beloved while standing with an aggrieved expression “It’s not true, it was a mistake… There’s no way I would’ve killed Sheriff” he said while holding back his rage

Hiroko hugged his husband without a thought “I know, there’s no way you would do that to someone who helped us”

Mari just stood there with a devastated expression morphed in her face, Yuuri snuggled with her sister, and he hugged her tightly. Mari hugged his brother back, but the emotions that she was feeling cannot be resolved by just a simple hug

“What happened dad? What’s the whole story?” Mari asked his father, her worries are showing in her tone

“Last night…” Toshiya took a deep breath before continuing his story “I saw Sheriff laying down in the middle of the street, he was bleeding and he is in the verge of death”

Hiroko squeezed Toshiya’s hand, she knows that it is hard to explain it to them in detail but they need to know what really happened. They do not want to be witless in their situation, they wanted to know everything

“I saw him, I ran towards Sheriff and I tried to make him sit, I asked what happened but he was already delirious and he just said things that was completely incoherent for me to understand, he even gave me his personal belongings and he asked me to take care of them, but someone came and misunderstood what really happened”

Outside of the picture, it could be easily misinterpreted in a bad way; Toshiya holding Sheriff’s lifeless body and his personal belongings. And unfortunately someone actually thought the same

“I heard a woman scream across the street when she saw me and Sheriff, I was about to explain what happened but she sprinted away as fast as she could and I didn’t managed to clear things” Toshiya explained; frustrated tears were already escaping Toshiya’s eyes

“After that, me and my co-worker immediately brought Sheriff to the hospital. And here I thought nothing could go wrong” Toshiya wiped his tears furiously

“On my work, I was arrested. It seemed that the woman who saw me last night has reported me to the police”

“We need to clarify this immediately” Hiroko said to his husband, she was feeling furious as well but Toshiya needs support, Yuuri could tell that his father was beyond devastated

“I tried to earlier, but they were just acknowledging it as an excuse” It made sense, a typical criminal bluffing his way out of the crime. Since Toshiya is treated like a normal criminal, he is also treated the same way.

Before anyone could comprehend things; a woman screamed something at the top of her lungs and it was immediately followed by footfalls

“Hiroko, Toshiya!” The four of them turned their heads to Minako approaching them

“I heard what happened, is everything alright?” Minako asked

Hiroko took a deep breath before answering “No, I don’t know what to do anymore” she said while supressing her tears

“I know that it is not true” Minako said; she looked at Toshiya before continuing her sentence “No matter what happen, you can’t do things like that right? I know that you are just falsely accused”

“Thank you for trusting me Minako”

“So, what really happened here?”

Toshiya was about to open his mouth and spill all the true information; two policemen hauled Toshiya

Hiroko desperately grabbed his arms but she was just shoved, “Wait! Don’t take him yet” Hiroko yanked the arm of one of the policemen who took her husband, but she was rammed beside the wall

“Mom!” Yuuri ran towards her mother, the pain from the impact shows on her face

“Hey! What gives you the right to hurt a woman?!” Minako yelled angrily

Yuuri hugged her mother tightly as if he was protecting her

Yuuri is frightened. He was shaking as he hugged his mother, he does not want things to end up this way. Knowing that his father was alleged as a murderer is already painful for Yuuri and seeing her mother suffering is beyond devastating for Yuuri.

“Mom…” Mari approached the two of them and she hugged her mother

“We will find a way around this” Hiroko whispered to Yuuri and Mari

* * *

“A public defender?” Hiroko asked

It’s been a few days since Toshiya was imprisoned. Hiroko pleaded in the police station for several hours, but they did not listen to a word she said. They did not released Toshiya nor lifted the accusations on him.

“Yes” Minako said. They are currently discussing the things that they can do to prove Toshiya’s innocence. Minako and a married couple were on their house; they are the only people who believe that Toshiya did not do such things. Yuuri is glad that there is still someone who does not accuse his father

Yuuri does not know who the other people were. There were features that Yuuri immediately noticed; the woman whom his mother was talking to has a medium length reddish-brown hair and her husband who is sitting beside her has a large chestnut brown eyes

“Hiring a private one is expensive, really” the unknown woman placed down her mug before she continued speaking “We’re not that rich to afford one, even if all of our money combined; there is no way to afford hiring a private lawyer”

“Well, technically we could hire one” Minako said “But we will die in hunger for sure”

“How do we hire a public one then?” Hiroko asked them “I couldn’t risk spending all of our money left in hiring a private lawyer”

Yuuri is sitting on the floor, he is playing with Vicchan. He is a few steps away from the three of them who are having a serious discussion. Yuuri thrown a tennis ball and Vicchan dashed his way where the ball went.

“Hello” Yuuri looked up. He saw a girl; it seemed like they are about the same age. Yuuri straightaway notices that she just looked like the two people who are taking to his mother. The girl seemed to be friendly, she beamed an innocent smile to him

The girl sat on the floor beside Yuuri. Yuuri could tell that he is making an indescribable expression at the moment. “You are Mrs. Katsuki’s youngest child right?” the girl asked

Yuuri nodded several times. The girl smiled again at him “I see, we will meet often then I think” she shifted her position, it seemed that she was not quite comfortable in her first position

“My name’s Yuuko” the girl said. She pointed her fingers to the two strangers that is talking to her mother “Those are my parents, our parents are acquainted with each other”

“I’m—“before Yuuri has continued his sentence, Yuuko interrupted him

“Yuuri right? And your sister is Mari?”

“Yes”

Vicchan barked. Yuuri turned his head where Vicchan is; he saw his companion sitting and wagging his tail enthusiastically while holding the tennis ball the Yuuri thrown a while ago.

Yuuko squealed “Oh my! Is he your dog?!” she crawled towards the brown pup.

Yuuko ran her fingers towards the soft fur of Vicchan; Vicchan immediately licked the hands of Yuuko.

“He is so cute! What is his name?”

Yuuri smiled, he saw that Yuuko and he will get along.

“His name is Vicchan”

* * *

A couple days passed, Yuuko and her family were present again. Vicchan seemed to be fond of Yuuko, which made Yuuri glad and at the same time he felt a little jealous. Mari is at home, brewing a tea for four

“Here you go” Mari gave each one of them a cup of tea. They are discussing the arraignment of Toshiya

“We’ve still got a few hours before the arraignment” Minako said while sipping her tea

“Hiroko, don’t be nervous okay? It’s not like this is already the trial, we will find a way to prove Toshiya’s innocence” Yuuko’s mother said

“Make sure to request for a public defender there, we can’t afford to hire a private lawyer” Yuuko’s father added

“Just keep your emotions in check, don’t go wild or hysterical there okay?” Minako said half-jokingly “Whatever charges they will sue on Toshiya, just keep calm; being overwhelmed by your emotions will just ruin things” she added while rubbing Hiroko’s back

It has been two days since Toshiya’s been held in prison. Today is the day for his official arraignment in the federal court. Yuuri could tell that his mother is feeling uneasy

“But what if Toshiya’s been proven guilty?” Hiroko said. She looks horrified

“There’s no way that it could be proven in such an early state” Yuuko’s father said

“Unless Toshiya will explicitly admit that he did kill Sheriff, but I doubt that. There’s no way for Toshiya to accept whatever penalties they will give to him for a crime that he didn’t commit” Minako said to Hiroko

Hiroko released a sigh before looking to her eldest daughter “Mari, I’m putting you in charge in our house okay? Make sure to keep an eye on this place”

“I will”

“We will leave Yuuko here to keep the both of them accompanied” Yuuko’s mother said

“I think it’s time to go” Hiroko said. The four of them stood up in silence.

“Take care mom” Yuuri said to his mother, she smiled at him. A sad and painful one that made Yuuri realize that things are really complicated

Several hours has already passed but it seemed like just a minute to Yuuri. Yuuko brought few board games to make them busy. They played scrabble, monopoly and jenga. Yuuri somehow forgotten the problem that they were into, it was fun for him; he is having a great time. But it would be more fun if his mother and father were also playing with them

Before Yuuri could hear a knock on the door, Vicchan ran towards the entrance; and as Vicchan ran, he knocked down the entire jenga that has most of its parts missing. Vicchan barked and wagged his tail before a knock has been heard in the door

Mari stood up, she opened the door and it revealed his mother, Yuuko’s parents and Minako. They were only out for several hours but they looked tired

“Welcome home” Mari greeted them with a smile

The four of them make their way in the living room and they immediately slumped on their couch

“Would you like to drink something?”

“Make us a tea please” Hiroko said on her daughter with a weak smile

Mari made her way to the kitchen. On the other hand, Yuuri and Yuuko packed the things that are scattered in the floor. They know that Yuuko and her parents will go soon

Hiroko sighed, frustration can be distinguished in her voice

“Damn, I can’t believe that they will go that far” Minako said as she breaks their silence. She ran her fingers through her hair “Are they serious?”

“It’s pretty messed up” Yuuko’s father said, exasperation is notable in his voice “Second degree murder has a penalty of 10 – 25 years of imprisonment”

Hiroko looks like she is about to break down but Mari placed a hand on her shoulder while offering her cup of tea “Here you go mom” Mari said while smiling

“Thanks dear”

“Here” Yuuri said to Yuuko while handing the last piece of jenga that was scattered in the floor

“Thank you!” Yuuko said, she took the block from Yuuri’s hand and placed it in the box. After Yuuko packed her things, she sat beside her parents

“Well, let’s look on the brighter side” Minako broke the heavy atmosphere “At least they granted us a public defender”

“Yeah, she’s right” Yuuko’s mother said to Hiroko “Let’s put our hopes on him”

* * *

A preliminary trial is already scheduled since the arraignment of Toshiya few days ago.

Yuuri cannot go to his school like the way he does before. News has spread all over their city like a wildfire, everyone judges Yuuri as the son of the infamous Katsuki Toshiya who murdered the righteous Sheriff who had done nothing in his life aside from helping every people that needs help

He was bullied, he was despised and his friends does not talk to him anymore. No one is making contact with Yuuri, even his teachers are treating him in a cold way. Yuuri wanted to stop going to school but his mother encourages him to continue

“I know its hard dear” Hiroko swept the hair that is stuck in Yuuri’s face. He is sobbing in his mother’s arms, Yuuri told his mother what happened when he cannot endure it anymore. It was like the world has turned against them

“But remember this Yuuri” Hiroko wiped Yuuri’s tears. Yuuri looked like a mess; his eyes are sore, his nose are puffed, he can barely breathe and his sobs is refraining him from having a comprehensible voice “One day, we will get through this” She hugged her son before continuing talking to him “And when you grow up, you will need to get a job. And to get a job you need to graduate in school”

“But… I-I always tell them th-that dad didn’t ki-killed the Sheriff” Yuuri sobbed, his hands are on his puffed eyes while sobbing between the words “But they …. They didn’t believe m-me” he said and he bawled once again in his mother’s arms

Hiroko hugged her son tighter, she buried her face in her son’s hair and she whispered into the ears of Yuuri “I’m so sorry Yuuri, I’m so sorry…. You don’t deserve to experience this kind of life”

Few days has passed, Hiroko, Minako and Yuuko’s parents were talking again in their house; it seems like they are preparing for the preliminary trial

As the four of them are talking seriously, there was a knock on the door. Yuuri stood up and opened it; it revealed an unfamiliar man. Terror and fear came back to Yuuri, he remembered what happened to them before. The scene of their house in disarray flashed back to Yuuri’s mind. Yuuri took a few small steps backwards and he was about to run when Minako talked to the man in the door

“There you are!” Yuuri stopped and he looked back at Minako who is making her way towards the door “I’m glad you could come here!”

“Who is he?” Hiroko asked

“He is the one who were with Toshiya when the accident happened” Minako answered “I was lucky that I snooped out enough information from my workers and I managed to have contact with him”

The unknown man was around the same age as Toshiya’s. He sat in the couch and he looks sorrowful

“I….” The man talked and before continuing, he looked at Hiroko “Are you Toshiya’s wife?”

Hiroko nodded in response

“I…. I am so sorry that I haven’t been a help in Toshiya” the man stood up and bowed his head in front of Hiroko

“I didn’t do anything when I heard that the police captured him and when he was imprisoned”

“Do you know my husband?”

“I was with him when it all happened”

Hiroko’s eyes were widened in shocked, she placed her cup of tea in the nearby table before speaking “Please lift your head, I want to talk to you properly”

The man lifted his head and he smiled a little before sitting in the couch

“Tell us what happened” Yuuko’s father said

The man took a deep breath before speaking “I am waking with Toshiya that night”

“We are on our way home, I parted ways with Toshiya in an intersection and he started to walk in the opposite direction” The four of them are listening intently.

“A minute has passed when Toshiya and I parted ways, I heard a scream of a woman. I thought something happened to Toshiya so I sprinted back to where he went, and I saw him kneeling down on the road. His arm were supporting the man bathing in his own blood and Toshiya’s other hand is holding something. When I yelled his name, Toshiya looked at me and he asked me to help him to carry the other man to the nearby hospital. As I helped him, I just realized that it was Sheriff” The other man ran his hands in his face in a frustrating manner

“We managed to get Sheriff to the hospital but he was already dead when we arrived there”

“I know my statement could mean a lot in Toshiya’s case, I am really sorry for not showing up until now. I was shocked” the man added

* * *

A week has passed since the preliminary trial was held. Their request to have their public defender was granted and Toshiya’s co-worker came at the trial and stood up as a witness. Although, it did not helped or lessen the charges or suspicions that are thrown against Toshiya; he is still imprisoned.

Days had passed rapidly before Yuuri even recognize it. As the time grows, the Katsuki’s family population declines. When the imprisonment of Toshiya is still fresh, the Katsuki household experience gossips behind their backs and glares that are cold as an ice. The Katsuki Family is aware of the gossips that are lurking around them, though no one dares to explicitly state the gossips right in their own faces. But it got bad.

Gossips and fraud news are spreading around the city. Yuuri is very aware of that fact, every time that he walks home; the gossips are much more visible and their glaring are much more intense.

Even in Yuuri’s school, no one is approaching him nor talking to him. Every time that Yuuri tried to make contact to anyone, they just ignore him and pretend that no one is talking to them; it makes Yuuri feel like he is invisible. Those actions made Yuuri sad.

Vicchan, Mari, Yuuko and his mom are the only ones who makes Yuuri happy. Being with them makes Yuuri feel complete. But being with him family made him feel depressed too. Toshiya’s presence is resonating everywhere in the house, no matter what they do it always feel like something is missing in their place.

There are times when everyone are happy, they tell jokes, laugh at bad puns and even prank each other. Yuuri though that their situation is just temporary, but things turned out the other way.

A month after the preliminary trial, a pre-trial conference was held. That day, the things that happened were just a duplicate what happened a week ago. Before they went to the pre-trial conference; Mari brewed tea; Hiroko, Yuuko’s parents, Minako and their public defender were discussing some things, few hours later they went out of the house.

It seems like things are much more serious than before. In this pre-trial conference, Toshiya’s fate will be decided by the higher ups. But if things go right, they could still have another chance to prove his innocence at the trial.

But their luck has ran out.

Hiroko got home around midnight, Yuuri is half-asleep and her sister is still up watching a television show. There was a knock at their door

_Knock knock_

Mari stood up and she opened the door. It was Hiroko, Mari greeted her mom with a bright smile but it was immediately vanished.

“Mom? What happened?” Mari asked as she figure out why her mother has an expression that cannot be read. Her nose and eyes are slightly puffed, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing is ragged

“Hiroko” A voice has called. It seemed that there were others outside “Do you need accompany? I can stay for the night” it was Minako, her voice is sympathetic.

“No, I’m fine, thanks for walking me back home” Hiroko did not wait for any response from Minako, she just stepped inside and closed the door

“Yuuri, Mari come with me for a second” Hiroko said as she walked towards the dinner table, she sat there as she speak

Yuuri sat and he rubbed his eyes, he let out a yawn; he wants to sleep but instead of protesting he just walked his way towards their dining table. Mari followed after him

They sat in silence. No one is speaking. But Hiroko let out a sigh and told them a few words that will broke them altogether

“Your father has proven guilty as the murderer of Sheriff”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, he does not believe what his mother had said to them. Yuuri was about to protest when her sister stood first

“What?! There’s no way that is true!” Mari screamed as she pound the table with her both arms

Hiroko buried her face with her both hands “Things got wrong at the court, the evidences that are left in Sheriff’s things made things turn against us”

“Sheriff’s personal belongings and the knife that was used against him was covered with Toshiya’s fingerprints, they could not find any fingerprints that are associated with anyone aside from your father and Sheriff”

“The witness’ statements were weak and they were just disregarded as the pre-trial continues”

Yuuri felt numb, there were a lot of mixed emotions and he could not identify it any longer.

Mari sat in disbelief, her face shows pain and anger “How… how long will they take dad?”

Hiroko let out a sob that she was holding for a long time

“10 years”

* * *

Yuuri felt hollow. He does not feel any emotion anymore, so the Katsuki household. Yuuri dropped out of the school. It was not Yuuri’s choice nor his family, but it was the choice of his school. After the pre-trial that judged Toshiya as a murderer, the public does not acknowledge them anymore as a normal citizen. They loathe them, they hate them, and they stay away from them. When Yuuri got to school, he was not able to take a single step inside, the guard had blocked him saying that the school does not permit Yuuri to attend his classes anymore.

It seems that Sheriff was really well-known throughout the city for his good deeds, it seems like their family was not the only one whom Sheriff has helped.

As Yuuri walked back to their homes, pictures and the name of Sheriff were seen everywhere, colours of black and white were seen. The whole town is grieving for the death of a single person. While Yuuri gazed around him, a hysterical woman came up to him out of nowhere.

“Why did you father kill him?!” the woman was screaming at the top of her lungs as she gripped Yuuri’s shoulder firmly; making him cry in pain

“L-let go of me… please” Yuuri pleaded the woman, but she did not pay attention on what he said

“Why?! He helped me…. He helped me to live” tears were gushing at her cheeks, she looks devastated

“He was the sole reason why am I living! And yet you killed him!” the woman pushed Yuuri, he fell at the ground. His fall was not bad but it ache, it ached physically and emotionally.

“Sheriff gave me hope! He helped me to live when I wanted to die!” She howled in agony

“And yet you just killed him without thinking of the things that he did! Did Sheriff not help you?!” Yuuri wanted to scream, he wanted to say that Sheriff helped them too and that his father did not killed the good man, but his sobs muffled his voice

The woman composed herself, she tried to make her breathing normal before she spoke

“I wish that your family are the ones who died instead of Sheriff”

* * *

Yuuri has not come out of his room since that incident. He has not told anyone that he was forcibly dropped out. He has not told anyone what he feels.

Vicchan is beside him, Yuuri is still sobbing. He hugged his companion’s fur, it does not make Yuuri’s feelings disappear but it helped Yuuri to feel that he was not alone at least.

“Yuuri?” his mother has called

Yuuri muffled his sobs using his hands, making sure that no one will hear him. But hearing his mother’s voice made him cried harder.

“Yuuri? You haven’t eaten since yesterday, can I come in?”

Yuuri does not want to been seen in his current state. He does not want to be threatened like before. The incident with the woman made Yuuri terrified, he remembered it again, all the details and how the fingers of the stranger imprinted on his skin. That mere thought made Yuuri shuddered in fear

His sobs grew louder and louder per second, he can feel his chest aching in pain and his breathings became short. Yuuri’s body felt numb but he still recognized the pain that resonates inside him. He gripped his chest as his body grew number and until he can barely breathe

“Yuuri!” Hiroko yelled, she sat down where Yuuri is. She ran her hands towards Yuuri’s body and she examined her face

“Yuuri! Look at me!” Hiroko was panicking

“What’s happening here?” Mari entered the room as well, when she saw her brother; Mari panicked

“Shit Yuuri!” Her sister sat beside her as well. She cupped her little brother’s face as she calmly spoke to him

“Yuuri, look at me, you are hyperventilating. This is not good”

“Just relax Yuuri, take deep and slow breathes with me okay?” Mari said worriedly

“I’ll go get water” Hiroko said and she exited the room

Yuuri nodded but he is still grasping his chest firmly. He looked at her sister and he followed her pattern of breathing. After a few minutes his chest pain were slightly gone and his breathing were almost normal

He took the glass of water that his mother was holding. Hiroko hugged his son tightly and she planted a kiss at his hair.

“Yuuri, can you tell me what happened?” Hiroko said

He remembered again the incident, tears gushed once again in his cheeks and he sobbed again.

Hiroko hugged his son tightly than before “Everything’s okay Yuuri, don’t cry anymore okay? I won’t ask you about it anymore, just tell me about it when you feel better alright?” she patted Yuuri’s head multiple times before Yuuri calmed

“Are you hungry? I made your favourite Katsudon” upon hearing the last words, Yuuri immediately looked up at his mother with a slight smile on his face

* * *

“I think he had a panic attack” Minako said. She is sitting in their couch.

A day later, Minako visited the Katuski household to see how they are doing and Hiroko ended up telling the incident that happened to Yuuri

“Anyways, as I was saying” Minako took a bite at the biscuits that are served on the small table in the front of the couch “I am willing to help you in any way I could”

“I am very thankful of the support that you gave to us during at my husband’s case but Minako, you don’t have to go that far”

“No, it’s my will and besides, your friends are the ones who came up with this idea” Minako answered

“They asked me to drop here and say that they will help your family in everything that they could, and so do I” Yuuri is slightly hearing their talking, he is feeding Vicchan with the left-overs from their meal earlier.

He thinks that maybe her mother’s friend were Yuuko’s parents, after all they are with her mother until his father’s trial had ended

“I would love to stay here for a while longer but I need to go now, I’m sorry Hiroko” Minako stood up and she hugged Hiroko

“I will go here twice a month to provide the help that I promised”

“You don’t have to do that!” Hiroko slightly raised her voice

“No, even if you don’t accept what I will give, I will still help you no matter what” Minako broke their hug

“After all, you helped me back when I was in a tight spot, now it’s my turn to help you. Especially when you are the only one who will keep this family together”

* * *

Three years had passed. Minako kept her promise, every two weeks she kept visiting their house and giving food resources and financial needs to their family. Yuuko’s parents were also there, for three years they also support and help Hiroko to keep her family alive.

Sometimes, the three of them visits Toshiya. It was hard at them, especially on their first visit; they tried their best to not be emotional but eventually they ended up crying and grieving on what happened.

Yuuko’s parents and Minako just visited them a while ago. After they left, Mari talked to her mother.

“Mom, I want to say something to you” Mari said

“I don’t want to depend on other people forever, and I know that it will be hard for you to find a job” she added as she looked intensely at her mother

“I was thinking if I could go work at your friend’s hotel”

“What? What are you saying dear?” Hiroko said as she pulled her daughter into an embrace

“I know that finding a job for you is really hard, but I think I can pull it off”

“No, I won’t let you” Hiroko broke their hug and she looked at her daughter worriedly “I’m the eldest in this household, if there’s anyone that should be working, it should be me and not you”

“But look at the circumstances, if it’s you who will work under their hotel, there’s a great chance that they will know who you are. But if it’s me, I can easily disguise or cover myself, I’m not that famous on the city”

“I know, but still –“

“Mom” Mari said, her tone is firm

“It is just the city that resides in the west, I’ll just have to ride a bus to get there. Maybe if they return here I can ask them for a job, any job will do. We can’t let our family to be leeching on others”

Hiroko paused for a minute before she heaved out a sigh “I’m glad you grew up with that kind of demeanour. Toshiya will be proud of you.” Hiroko squeezed her daughter’s hand “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to work but you have a good reason. But I think I can find a job on a much further city”

“Nope, you cannot. Yuuri is still young, who knows what will happen if the both of us are always missing”

* * *

Things got under their control. Yuuko’s parents accepted Mari’s request, she worked under their hotel as a front desk agent. Her salary is not high but it kept them alive. Mari is still doing well at her job, luckily there is no one who recognized Mari, she kept her name but she avoids using her last name as a precaution. Sheriff’s death has a great impact on their whole city, it could be possible that the nearby areas have knowledge on who the Katsuki’s were.

Another three years has passed and Yuuri is already 18 years old. Just like her sister he also wants to work. He does not want to be slacking off their house while her sister is working

When Minako visited them, Yuuri spoke to her. He insisted that he wants to work in her restaurant, Yuuri also said that he wanted to repay the kindness that she showed to them years ago. Hiroko could not stop Yuuri even when she tried to stop him. Minako tried to convince Yuuri that the job in her restaurant will be tough but Yuuri does not care, he wanted to help his family like how her sister does.

A week later, Yuuri was appointed as a waiter in their restaurant. Minako’s restaurant is opposite to where Mari is working. Mari’s work is just beside the town and she only needs to take a bus that will go towards west. Yuuri’s work is an hour train ride, and he will go to the east. Minako’s restaurant is one city away from Yuuri’s city. There is a single city separating Yuuri’s home and his work.

They need to work outside of their city. Sheriff’s murder is still well known and it would not be forgotten by anyone. Yuuri and Mari could easily seal their identity with the help of their mother’s companion

* * *

Today is the first day of Yuuri’s work. He woke up early and he ate breakfast before going.

Upon walking his way towards the train station, there were still explicit glares and gossips that lurks around Yuuri. He was already immune to this but somehow, deep inside him it still stung; the wound is still not fully healed.

Yuuri has entered the train and he sat somewhere private, he sat beside a window. Half an hour has passed and the train crossed the city, it was familiar with Yuuri. Though it was early, there are already many people swarming under the rails of the train; upon seeing the familiar location Yuuri remembers it immediately. It is the capital of the state. It is where the four of them went before everything had turned upside down.

Yuuri remembered that day, although not quite detailed; but he remembered that they were happy, he remembered that they were chatting and exchanging anecdotes enthusiastically, he remembered that his father is still beside them

Another thirty-minutes had passed, Yuuri finally reached his destination. It was his first time reaching this city. He stepped outside and he glanced around him. The streets everywhere had the same flooring material – it is covered in stone bricks. Even in the highways and outside of every establishment were covered in grey stone bricks. Black street lamps are placed at every shops and stores in the street. There were people walking back and forth, it was busy but people are more occupied in the capital.

Yuuri wanted to take a look around the city, but he could not afford to waste any time to wander off. He immediately walked towards the address that Minako gave to him, it took him a ten-minute walk to reach Minako’s restaurant. Yuuri stood outside first, the shop is not open yet.

The exterior design of the restaurant is not flashy but not dull. The front of the shop has a black awning with a white vertical stripes, half of the lower walls are covered in dark grey and dirty white colours and the top part is covered in glass pane that shows what it looked like inside, the door matches the colour of the awning and it has a large window, the glass panes has draped dirty white coloured curtains on each side, it only covers the edge of the glass panes

Yuuri knocked a few times before someone opened the door. “Yuuri!!” it was Minako and she hugged him enthusiastically. “I’m glad that you could be early!”

Yuuri just nodded. He took a step inside, he was amazed; the restaurant looked small in the outside but it was huge when you see the interior. Yuuri immediately noticed that the furniture, flooring and the counter is all made up of burnished wood. Everything inside seemed to sparkle under the lightings, it was like a perfectly captured scenery of a picture

“Here, wear this” Minako handed Yuuri a paper bag.

“Okay”

Minako lead Yuuri in the staff’s room and she left him to fit the clothes the she gave to him. Yuuri took a moment to examine their uniform. It is simple, nothing out of ordinary. A casual white shirt with a short sleeve, an apron that has the same dark grey shade as their exterior design, a black slacks and a black necktie.

Yuuri changed into his work clothes and he took a glance at the mirror, making sure that he looked presentable. Yuuri does not know if the uniform suited him or not; the dark grey apron is hugging his body and it clearly shows his build, the shell and the tip of the black necktie was placed hidden behind the apron, it only shows the knot of the necktie and the casual white shirt was fitting perfectly on Yuuri’s body. Yuuri thought that his blue glasses does not quite suit his attire, but without it; he cannot work properly.

He snapped out of his thoughts and he head out to meet Minako.

“Look what we have here!” Minako said. Yuuri immediately saw few men who had the same clothes as him and Minako is standing in front of them. Minako was talking to them.

“Yuuri! You look wonderful!” Minako said in a high pitched voice. Yuuri felt embarrassed by Minako’s compliment to him.

“Come here!” Minako said. Yuuri took a few steps and he is beside Minako

“Guys! We have a new guy here, his name is Yuuri. Be nice to him okay?”

* * *

Yuuri was nervous. He was awful on his first day, he was commended as a waiter but he broke many plates. Several dishes were cooked multiple times because Yuuri kept spilling them on the floor, sometimes on the clothes of the customers.

After their working hours were over, Minako talked to Yuuri about it and she said that everything is fine and that everyone has their first time. She kept reassuring that he will be used in his job sooner or later. But despite what Minako has said to Yuuri, he still cannot help to feel anxious about his actions. Yuuri kept thinking over and over again about the horrible things that he had done today

His anxiety were making everything worse, Yuuri could feel his chest tighten. But before Yuuri could overthink things and having a panic attack. He felt a hand on his shoulders, making him look up to the guy who is beaming in him

“Hello Yuuri!” he said enthusiastically. His dark hair is similar to Yuuri’s but his skin tone makes him unique to all of the people in here.

The other man sat beside Yuuri “Are you alright? You look kinda pale” he seemed to be worried about Yuuri

“I’m Phichit by the way, I only work here as a dishwasher though.” Yuuri was about to say something to Phichit but he was interrupted by the other man

“Don’t feel down about earlier, I think you did great on your first day.”

“But I wasted many foods and broke many dishes, I bet I look ridiculous”

“What? No!” Phichit exclaimed “I was way worst on my first day here, I lost track on how many plates I broke that day. I even wrecked the dishwasher!”

Yuuri’s day was awful but at least he found a person whom he can talk easily to. Yuuri and Phichit walked together on their way home, but they parted ways before they reach the train station. Phichit only lives nearby

* * *

Four years has passed and Yuuri is already 22 years old. And it has been ten years since Toshiya was imprisoned, today is the scheduled release of his father.

Yuuri took a day off for the day, Minako understood it and she went together with Yuuri to meet Toshiya.

They were waiting together in Yuuri’s house, Yuuko’s parents were also present; but Yuuko is nowhere to be found. Hiroko was the only one who picked up Toshiya in the police station.

Almost an hour has passed when Hiroko and Toshiya were home. Toshiya was the first one who came in and he did not bother to knock

“I’m home” Toshiya said shyly, his tone was a little awkward but Yuuri did not pay heed to his father’s tone; before anyone could react Yuuri ran towards his father and thrown himself at him. Toshiya laughed at the action of his son but his laughter turned into sobs

Yuuri hugged his father tightly, he could not supress his tears; joy and sadness were mixing in his pent up tears. In Yuuri’s head, everything that happened flashes in his mind; when they are still living in peace and when everything turned south. He remembered how happy they were and he also remembered how that happiness has turned into an agonizing pain.

“I missed you dad” Yuuri whispered in his father

Toshiya broke their hug and he gazed on Yuuri “You grew a lot huh?” Toshiya chuckled at Yuuri’s appearance

“The last time I saw you, you were only a fat child. But you grew into a fine lad” Toshiya ruffled Yuuri’s hair “You’re now taller than me, do you have any lovers now?” he said jokingly

“Dad” Yuuri flushed on his father’s words. Yuuri does not want to admit it but he does not have any lovers nor love interest

“I think Yuuri will die without a lover” Minako commented

“Minako” Toshiya beamed at her, he just only recognize her presence

“I heard the things that you’ve done to us” Toshiya added and he walked towards her “I can’t say how thankful I am for you” he hugged her

“Toshiya” Yuuko’s father said as he approached Toshiya. Yuuko’s mother beamed a smile to him.

After their bitter-sweet reunion, they ate lunch together and they told stories that Toshiya missed. As they were exchanging anecdotes, Hiroko unconsciously blurted out that Mari was working as a front desk agent.

“What?” Toshiya became serious “Hiroko, why did you let her work?” the atmosphere around them became serious

“Mom could not leave the house, Yuuri was still young at that time. If mom was the one who worked, then Yuuri would be sad. You were not around that time and if Yuuri lose mom too, he will be very depressed” Mari answered, she explained it calmly to her slightly angered father

“When I became eighteen” Yuuri spoke as he placed down his bowl and pair of chopsticks “I worked under Minako, and until now I am working in her restaurant” Yuuri said and he smiled brightly at his father

Toshiya’s face became more serious and he was about to tell something to Hiroko, Mari interrupted him “Dad, don’t be mad to Mom. That time Mom also searched for jobs but she was rejected countless times, that’s when I decided to help”

Toshiya heaved a sigh, he smiled a little; showing that he gave up arguing with his children. Once again, he looked at her wife lovingly “I’m glad that you managed to take care of them while I was away”

Toshiya looked at Minako who is smiling at the four of them “Minako, do you know any work? I want Yuuri and Mari to quit their jobs and do whatever they want”

“Dad, what are you saying? We—“Yuuri asked his father but Toshiya interrupted him “I don’t want you two to feel obliged working and providing our needs”

“Toshiya, I know what you feel. But you are notorious, not only to this town but also all over the state. Sheriff is quite popular, and so are you. And also, your release today was the only thing that everyone was talking about today”

“Dad” Yuuri said “Don’t feel bad, sister and I are working for years. I’m sure that our salaries can support us”

* * *

A week has passed since the release of Toshiya. Minako was right, the news was gossiped on everyone’s mouth in the city. And the gossips grew stronger every time that Yuuri walked on the streets.

Today is only a regular day of work. Phichit was commended as a cashier couple of years ago. His salary has increased and is on par on Yuuri’s. Since his disastrous first day four years ago, he has dramatically changed. He can serve plates and trays in a swift. Yuuri is more confident in working as a waiter than before, he does not broke any plates nor waste any food. Yuuri is unaware of it but many of their customers were attracted to him

Their working hours were over, Yuuri was on the changing cubicle when Phichit spoke.

“Yuuri! Did you not notice?” Phichit said, there is a hint of tease in his voice

“Notice what?” Yuuri replied innocently

“Many customers were watching at you intently!”

“Of course, I’m serving their food” he replied sarcastically

“No! They’re watching you with a flush in their faces” Phichit said, amusement is clear in his voice “Especially that girl, remember her earlier?”

Yuuri stopped for a second to remember what Phichit is talking about “Is that the girl who accidentally spilled her drink all over the table?”

“Yes yes! She is!” Yuuri could imagine Phichit that he is smiling widely with amusement “Did you not see her face when you smiled at her and when you told her that everything is fine?”

Yuuri paused, he does not know what Phichit is talking about

“Yuuri! She is clearly infatuated with you! The way her face turned red when your face accidentally got close to her when you are wiping her table”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Yuuri said

“Oh! I remember another customer” Yuuri could hear that Phichit was done and he got out of his cubicle

“The man who always wore semi-formal or formal clothes, the one with the grey hair. Do you know him?”

“I’m impressed with your memory” Yuuri turned the knob and he stepped out in his cubicle “I hardly remember any customer that I served”

“I think it’s because I had nothing to do than just to receive their orders and work on their bills, that’s why I had plenty of time gazing at the customers”

“But putting that aside, that grey haired man was attractive! I think you served his tables several times already”

Yuuri and Phichit made their way out of the restaurant and they walked side by side

“Don’t you remember him? That grey haired man with side bangs?”

“No, and let’s not talk things about like that” Yuuri said, he was slightly embarrassed by the story of his best friend

Throughout the years, Phichit and Yuuri grew fond of each other; they became comfortable with hanging and exchanging several personal stories of their own. The two were so busy telling short stories to each other that Phichit almost missed his street, they bid each other farewell before they parted ways.

Yuuri felt enthusiastic, today he received his salary. He was thinking of dropping off in the capital to buy dinner and some snacks for his family

Yuuri was just walking for a few minutes before someone approached him. The other man was just standing in front of him, which made Yuuri confused. Before Yuuri could speak, he heard footfalls approaching him.

Yuuri turned around and he saw two men behind him. Yuuri could feel that his heart rate had increased. “What do you want?” Yuuri asked innocently and calmly

“Give us money or we’ll hurt you”

“For what? Where will you use the money?” Yuuri asked, he wanted to buy time to think of a way to escape.

“Why do you care?” the man that is front of Yuuri answered

“So I will know how much I will give you” the three seemed to be stupefied. Yuuri had thought of running away, but there are three of them; he could be easily captured if he ran

“How will we know that you’re telling the truth?”

“Do I look like I’m lying?” Yuuri looked at the man behind him and he gave a genuine smile

One of them coughed and the man who spoke avoided Yuuri’s gaze. Before anything could turn bad, Yuuri bring out half of the money in his salary

Yuuri will know that he will regret giving half of his money but he knew that they had their own reasons why they do things like this

“If I give this to you, what would you do to it?” Yuuri asked as he raised several bills of money in front of them

It took several seconds before someone respond “We will use it for our father, he is sick, he needs medication but we couldn’t afford it”

Yuuri smiled at their thought, what they’re doing is wrong but Yuuri cannot bring himself to be mad at them. He knew exactly how they feel about doing everything they can for their family, even if it means doing wrong things

Knowing that they will use it for a good reason, Yuuri did not hesitate to give his bills to them. The three was shocked but they accepted the money, although they do not know what to say or how to react

“T-thank you” one of them managed to speak but he still looked very dumbfounded

One of them told something that made Yuuri pale “Wait, you’re Katsuki Yuuri right? The son of Sheriff’s murderer?”

Yuuri lost his voice, he did not know what to say. He became nervous, and his chest ache in response. Everyone knew that his father murdered Sheriff.

The man who spoke smiled “I thought that your family is much worse than us, but it seemed that were mistaken. I think things just went south right? I think that things had gone wrong and that’s why your father killed Sheriff”

Yuuri wanted to explain that his father was not the murderer of Sheriff, but he kept quiet. Yuuri knew that no matter what he says, no one will believe that his father is innocent.

Yuuri just smiled sadly, he bid farewell to the three and he walked his way to the train station.

He sat quietly inside of the train, Yuuri feel depressed once again. There were people who believe that Toshiya was innocent, but all of the people around them knew that his dad was just a cruel murderer. That single thought made Yuuri sad, he knew that his family is capable of accepting what the society thinks of them; but Yuuri never gave up dreaming of a day that his father’s innocence will prevail and the true murderer of Sheriff will suffer the way they did.  

 


	2. I Finally Found You, My Missing Puzzle Piece

It has been a year. They started to move on and unbind their chains of sorrows and grieves. It was very hard, not only for Toshiya but for every one of them. Eleven years has passed since the imprisonment of Yuuri’s father, eleven years of torture and pain and one year of healing and cauterizing their wounds.

Yuuri is still working as a waiter at Minako’s, he is lucky that no one knows who he is but there is a chance that someone knew who he was and that thought haunted Yuuri. He is already 23 and he is surprised that no one dares to ask the issue between his family and the Sheriff.

The word ‘compassionate’ is not enough to describe Sheriff; mere words cannot explain how kind and sympathetic he is. Sheriff is like a walking charity for every person; he is even better than charities and he helps anyone. When helping others, he does not have any preferences unlike most charities. Everyone calls him ‘Sheriff’ yet everyone is curious about his real name. Sheriffs tends to remain his name undisclosed, he insisted to be called by his nickname.

It is morning and Yuuri is headed off to his work. “Goodbye mom, dad!” Yuuri half-shouted before he twisted the knob and walk towards the train station.

“Take care!”

Another day, another life for Yuuri. As he turn around, he can feel the light breeze and bright ray of sunlight hitting his skin. Faint sounds of chatting and laughing can be heard, rustles of papers and sounds of bell can be heard from the person who is riding a bike to deliver newspapers. Yuuri started to walk towards the train station.

He gripped his shoulder strap as he feel several people eyed him as he walk past them. Yuuri cannot still be and will never be used by their gazes, albeit the way they look at him were not hostile but it still made him feel uneasy. Yuuri took a turn at the station and swiped his card and as he enter the train he took his usual place; he usually sit at the far end.

An hour passed and Yuuri reached his destination and he took his bag and he head off at Minako’s restaurant.

“Yuuri! Good morning!!” Phichit waved at him enthusiastically. Phichit adjusted his necktie, it seems that he was just finished changing into his uniform

“Good morning” Yuuri waved back at him. He greeted few of his co-workers before making his way at the staff’s room to change into his working clothes.

Several minutes passed when Yuuri finished changing into his uniform and he stand in the corner. Minako is standing in the front of them while talking at a female worker who is holding a notebook and showing a bundle of papers to Minako. After a few seconds Minako nodded to her and she faced the small crowd.

“All right guys, I don’t know if today will be busy or not but who knows? Let’s give it our best shot and if there’s any problem with the customer, try to understand them alright? If you cannot handle them just call me and I’ll be there in a second” Yuuri is hearing the same words over and over again but he cannot dare to complain because those same words kept them from having any major troubles.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when something weird happened to Yuuri.

It was busy and he had to delivers several dishes to different tables at once. It was not very crowded but it is enough to make all of them busy, Yuuri raised his both arms as he slightly spun his body to squeeze in a narrow space between chairs. He dashed quickly as he could and he placed the dishes on the tables, Yuuri was done in delivering the dishes and confirming their orders when a little girl came up from his behind

Yuuri was not aware of her until he turned around and he almost knocked her off.

Yuuri was surprised “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t see you” he leaned down a little so that their faces would meet properly. Yuuri’s face is several inches taller that the little girl and that is why he needed to adjust his position. He was about to ask the girl when she took out a handkerchief and wiped Yuuri’s forehead

Yuuri jolted a little at the girl’s gesture. “Are you tired mister?” The little girl in a pink dress asked. Yuuri wondered why the little girl wiped his forehead, he was only sweating a little and it barely form a whole drop

“A little, but it’s no big deal” Yuuri smiled at her but he is still confused

“You must be very tired” The girl handed her handkerchief to Yuuri

Yuuri was about to respond when the girl took a few steps to Yuuri and she kissed his cheek. Yuuri squealed and his face turned red, he felt embarrassed.

“When I grow old, I will find you and I will ask you to date me” Yuuri is still astonished and flushed when the girl whispered something in his ears that made Yuuri blushed even more.

“I think you’re cute”

He could not manage to respond and Yuuri is still leaning down with a flushed face when the girl ran and walked along her parents as they exited the restaurant. Yuuri noticed the left overs over their table so he clean it up and he brought it at the garbage.

Yuuri walked past Phichit who is on the counter and looking at him suspiciously.

“What the hell Yuuri? I never thought you’re into kids! She’s like 15!” Phichit said in a dramatic and exaggerate way

Yuuri is still blushing but he managed to face Phichit and give him a surprised expression. “Phichit, you know that I’m not into anyone especially fifteen year old kids”

“Then why are you blushing? Don’t tell me that you liked it?!” Phichit shrieked

“What? No way! It was really embarrassing” Yuuri tried to clear his throat and fix his posture but his face is still flushed.

“I’m going back to work, don’t pester me Phichit” and Yuuri walked away before Phichit could react

Yuuri knew that the more he talk to Phichit, the more he will tease Yuuri

* * *

A few days later, it was Yuuri’s payday. Yuuri planned to spend his Saturday in the capital looking for used landlines, Yuuri thought that it would be a good idea to have one in their home. If there’s an emergency, anyone in their family can easily call in their home and it is more convenient.

Yuuri wanted a new landline but it is way more expensive than the used one, a pristine landline costs almost 80 percent of Yuuri’s salary and he could not afford to spend that much because he still needs to give money to support their family

It was almost noon when Yuuri finished washing Vicchan. While Yuuri is combing his companion’s fur, he noticed that Vicchan has already grown. Yuuri noticed that he is naturally small and he is not like the other breed of poodle that are big and tall. After he finished combing Vicchan’s fur, he took out the leash which his sister gave to him on his birthday several years ago; the blue coloured leash with patterns of poodle heads.

“I’m gonna be back around five!” Yuuri yelled as he tie the laces of his rubber shoes

“Where will you go?” Hiroko asked Yuuri as she poked her head from the window in their backyard, it seems that she is washing their clothes

“I’m going to buy something and I will be taking Vicchan”

As they started to walk, Yuuri thought that he and Vicchan should take the longer path to the train station. He wanted to bond with his companion for a while before going to a crowded place.

They took a turn instead of going straight, Yuuri and Vicchan were walking side by side. The place Yuuri went was a street nearby to the public park and the street has several apple trees paralleled to each other; making a vast shade that made the scenery serene. There are low white fences that are aligned perfectly to make a straight line that matches with the trees. In the middle of the paralleled fences a wide gravel path is placed.

Yuuri and Vicchan walked in the gravel path in silence. There are some strangers that are slowly walking together in the same place, most of them are probably couples who are having their happy moments and cherishing the presence of one another.

Yuuri bent down and he unclasped the leash of Vicchan and leaving only the blue coloured collar in Vicchan’s neck. Vicchan ran away from Yuuri but he stopped immediately and he turned to Yuuri, as if he is waiting for Yuuri to run after him. Yuuri was about to stand when he spotted a twig right beside him. Yuuri picked it up and he raised it, showing it to Vicchan. Vicchan barked and wagged his tail enthusiastically in response. He raised his arm and hurled the twig and it landed farther from Vicchan. As the twig flew, Vicchan fixed his gaze at the flying object and he ran for it. Vicchan grasped the twig on his mouth and ran towards Yuuri.

They played for several minutes before they stop. Yuuri just sat on a park bench while cuddling Vicchan in his lap who is panting vigorously. He stayed still for few minutes while stroking Vicchan’s fur.

Faint and soft conversations were held by the passers-by around Yuuri and the dried leaves scattered on the ground are rustling because of the few bicycles that dashes in front of Yuuri.

Despite of having Vicchan’s company, Yuuri still felt lonely. When Vicchan came to their life, he basked them an intense amount of bliss that kept Yuuri thriving when everything around him is withering. But at times like this Yuuri could not help to think that he still feels hollow. Phichit is and will always be his best friend and he open his thoughts to Phichit. But for an unknown reason, Yuuri still feel that there is still a single page missing in his whole story.

When Yuuri felt that Vicchan got his energy back, he stood and carried his companion in his arms while they make their way to the bus station. It will take half an hour for them to reach the capital.

The trip was peaceful, Yuuri was lucky that there is not a single person who bats an eye on him. As they reached their destination, Yuuri and Vicchan stepped out of the bus and busy and noisy crowd greeted them. Yuuri tighten his grip on Vicchan as he tread his way in the capital.

It was not yet dark but the capital is covered in shade because the sky is cloudy, but it does not seem that they were rain clouds. The capital has its products and items sorted, stalls and restaurants can be found altogether in a specific place, vegetables and fruits can be found on the dry market and raw meat and raw fishes can be found on the wet market and different products and items were sorted based on their usage and type.

Yuuri wanted to buy some beverage and food for him and Vicchan but he decided to buy a landline first so he and Vicchan could buy foods with the money left.

Yuuri went to the shops and stores that are selling second hand appliances and he noticed that Vicchan is looking everywhere. Yuuri stopped in front of a shabby store that is made of oak, he went inside and looked at the appliances. There were some boxes that are stacked to the ceiling and some appliances that are neatly lined up in the table. Over the counter Yuuri noticed a freckled old man wearing a reading glasses and reading a record book.

Yuuri walked towards the counter and he cleared his throat. The old man looked up at Yuuri.

“What can I do for you young man?”

Yuuri paused a little before speaking “I-I am looking for a second hand land line”

“What?” The old man squinted his eyes as if he could read Yuuri’s lips

Yuuri repeated what he said in a louder manner

The old man hummed in response. After a minute he stepped down on his stool and went to one of the long tables.

“Take a look at these and tell me what piqued your interest”

There were many land line and home phones placed on the table. Some were badly damaged and has its buttons wrecked or lost and some only have scratches and faded prints. Yuuri did not took a long time before he picked a slightly damaged one, the buttons were complete but the writings and prints has already faded and it has several scratches

“Here” Yuuri handed the landline to the old man

The old man inspected the landline “This one is the most latest landline that I have, I can assure you that this thing works perfectly” He went back to the counter and took out a piece of paper and scribbled in it, it seemed to be a receipt

“And what if it doesn’t work?”

“Then you go here again, bring the landline and show me the receipt. But I doubt that it won’t work” The old man placed the land line into a paper bag and gave it to Yuuri.

Yuuri wanted to place Vicchan down so he went to a less crowded place and he allowed his companion to roam around, it was hard for him to carry Vicchan and the landline simultaneously.

“Are you hungry Vicchan?” Yuuri asked Vicchan even though he would not respond

“Let’s go buy something then”

Yuuri brought a cheap custard tart to bring home and few muffins for him and Vicchan to nibble on their way home.

As Yuuri brought the landline home, Toshiya was the one who installed it. Mari was very pleased because she could directly call from her work to their home if something went wrong.

Meanwhile, while Yuuri and Mari is still doing great in their jobs; Toshiya is working anywhere and anything he was asked to do. After a year of his release, Toshiya is unable to find a stable job so he is accepting whatever job that is offered to him. From changing the pipes from a wrecked sink to cleaning the windows of tall buildings. If he is lucky, he could be asked to do five jobs within a week but there are times when someone rarely offer Toshiya a work.

It seems like the Katsuki household is slowly recovering and everyone is starting to forget what happened. The fact that there are people who offer Toshiya a job to do is a great hint that no one will stay distant to them, it is a slow and excruciating start but at least there is a change and it is better than nothing.

* * *

When Yuuri turned 23, Phichit has greatly surpised Yuuri.

On the morning when Yuuri came to Minako’s restaurant, colourful banderitas and banners that says ‘happy birthday Yuuri!!’ and balloons that matched the interior colour of the restaurant were placed inside. Yuuri’s jaw dropped and he do not know whether he will be grateful or embarrassed. There is a loud bang behind him and a second later confetti and glitters were raining down on Yuuri and it was followed by a deafening voices

 “Happy birthday Yuuri” his co-workers shouted in chorus

Yuuri turned around and he saw Phichit in front while his other co-workers are gathered around Phichit. He could even see Minako standing over the counter while holding a party popper and she fired it over Yuuri’s head. Her timing was very late

“What’s all of these?” Yuuri asked while laughing and removing glitters and confetti on his hair

“It’s your birthday Yuuri!!” Phichit said enthusiastically “It’s your day!!!”

“I know but these are all embarrassing”

“Yeah whatever you say it’s still your day” Phichit said in a bored tone “Now go change into your uniform” he added and he pushed Yuuri inside of the staff room.

A few minutes later, Yuuri stepped out fully dressed in his uniform and he was astonished on what he saw. “Are you serious?” Yuuri exclaimed while feeling embarrassed

All of them including Minako were wearing party hats and they were adding more balloons inside. Minako walked towards Yuuri and handed him a party hat. “You should wear one too Yuuri!”

In the whole day the banners and balloons were not removed and everyone except Yuuri was wearing party hats. Minako could not convince Yuuri to wear one because he is too embarrassed. But throughout the day Yuuri managed to work properly but every time he laid his eyes on the banner and he could not help not to blush. Some of the customers also greeted Yuuri on his birthday.

At the end of his shift, Yuuri thanked everyone and he could not express how grateful he was.

“Don’t mention it Yuuri! We’re sorry that we couldn’t give you anything though” Minako said while counting the money on the cashier

“Do you drink Yuuri? There’s a bar nearby, we could treat you today” One of his co-workers said to Yuuri as they were fixing the chairs

Yuuri has not drank alcohol for ages, the last time he drink was on their home with his father. Mari had brought home two bottles of champagne and she said that Yuuko gave it to her. Yuuri could not remember what he did when he was drunk but according to Mari and Hiroko, he and his father were a perfect match when they are drunk. They did a lot of stupid things that his sister and his mother could not explain. Yuuri saw his father drunk once and he went wild, he did a lot of crazy and hilarious things. Based on Mari and Hiroko’s story and his father’s actions when he is drunk; he could conclude that his actions were pretty similar to his father.

And Yuuri does not want to embarrass himself in front of other people. Yuuri shook his head.

“I don’t really drink, sorry” he said with an awkward smile

* * *

“You don’t mind having a sleep over at your house tonight?” Phichit asked

They are walking away from the Minako’s restaurant

“I don’t mind but please remember that my room is….” Yuuri paused, trying to find the right words to describe his awful room “… hideous”

“Come on Yuuri! I will go there not to judge your room, oh wait a second I’ll be right back, stay where you are!” Phichit shouted as he ran off towards the street where his house is. Few minutes later, he came back with a medium sized paper bag

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Let’s go!”

Throughout their trip Yuuri kept asking Phichit on his paper bag but no matter what, Phichit never answered Yuuri or he change the topic of whatever they are talking about. After an hour they reached the station on Yuuri’s town and they walked for a few minutes before they reached Yuuri’s home.

“I’m home” Yuuri said and he furrowed his eyebrows because of the sight that he saw. Just like on Mari’s birthday and just like on the restaurant, banderitas are draping all over the house and the aroma of the cooked katsudon made Yuuri’s stomach rumble

“EH?! Yuuri!??” Mari shrieked. Toshiya and Hiroko stopped doing their businesses to take a look, the two of them has the same reaction as Mari

“Yuuri? Aren’t you a bit early?” his mom asked and she took a glimpse at their clock hanging on the wall

“Am I?” Yuuri looked at Phichit “Did Minako sent us off early?”

Phichit looked at his wrist watch “Nope”

Looking back inside he saw Mari standing on a chair while checking the back of the wall clock, few seconds later she turned it around to see its face. “The battery is busted and its hand isn’t moving” Mari said sounding irritated

“Why don’t you come in? I think you have someone with you right?” Toshiya asked

Yuuri came in first then Phichit followed.

“Hey Phichit! What’s up?” Mari said as she placed the clock on a table

“I’m gonna sleep tonight here if you don’t mind”

“Of course we don’t” Hiroko said as she fry another chop of pork “Just wait a little bit, I’m going to cook another katsudon for you”

“Thank you aunt!” Phichit said

Phichit has already visited Yuuri’s home a few times already, his family knew that he is Yuuri’s best friend. They are glad that Yuuri found someone whom he trusts. After a while, Hiroko came out of the kitchen and she carried five bowls of Katsudon

“Come to think of it, I forgot something” Phichit reached for his paper bag and took out two Tupperware. “Here! I wanted to give this to Yuuri for his birthday and maybe we could eat it together tonight?”

One of the Tupperware contain sliced brownies and the other contains strawberry mousse. “Thank you very much Phichit” Mari said while she took the tupperwares in Phichit’s hand and she placed them in the middle of their table.

Once again Phichit reached for his paper bag and took out small cups that contains sliced strawberries, crushed cookies and sprinkles. “Here, to spice them up” Phichit laid them down on the table beside the Tupperware

Yuuri gave Phichit a surprised look and he whispered to Phichit “Where did you get these?”

“I made those” Phichit said with a wink

“You knew how to cook? Why you didn’t tell me?” Yuuri was shocked

“I just looked them up on internet, I’m not fit to be a cook”

They ate while exchanging stories, Phichit is the one who talks the most and he told his family all of the embarrassing and hilarious things that Yuuri did in his work and the one who laughed the loudest was Mari. After they ate Phichit helped cleaning the dishes and Yuuri managed to found some pillows and blankets for Phichit to use.

Yuuri’s bed is a bit small for the two of them but somehow they managed to get comfortable as they exchange stories and experiences. Phichit was the one who talks the most he cannot stop talking about his new neighbour. Yuuri immediately knew that Phichit was into that particular person.

“You know Yuuri yesterday… wait no I think on the other day, while she took mail from their mail post she smiled and waved at me” Phichit said enthusiastically with a slight flush on his face

“She’s really attractive you know” Phichit added

Yuuri just chuckled “I know, you’re madly inlove with her”

Phichit sat straight with a surprised expression smothered in his face “Huh? I think it’s too early for you to say that, and what do you know about ‘love’ Yuuri? Have you ever liked someone?” Phichit said emphasizing the word ‘love’ and was followed by a sarcastic tone

“I’ll admit that I haven’t liked someone, but—“

“See? If you yourself haven’t experienced it then how could you conclude that I ‘love’ her? Love and infatuation are two sides of the coin but all in all, they’re way, way different from each other”

Yuuri just shrugged and did not argue with Phichit anymore not because of the fact that he did not have any romantic affairs since he was a child but because he knew that Phichit would defend his opinion no matter what

“Phichit” Yuuri said as sat down on his bed. “You do know about the incident about the Sheriff right?”

Phichit just hummed “Yeah, but I only knew a few details though, you knew that I lived one town away from here right?”

“Are you familiar with his…. uhh, the one who committed the crime?” Yuuri does not want to refer to his father as the ‘killer’ because Toshiya did not kill the Sheriff at all

“I’m not sure… I’ve only seen few newspaper containing the issue of Sheriff. I think they’ve accused, Katu… no, wait gimme a minute” Phichit said as he placed his hand on his chin

“Is it ‘Katsuki’?”

Yuuri just nodded while he looked down, he does not want to looked guilty but it only reminded how famous his father was for being falsely accused as the murderer of Sheriff

“What’s the matter with it Yuuri? It’s like decades ago, what’s with the issue?” Phichit sound concerned yet confused

“Have you ever knew someone who had the same name?”

Phichit furrowed his eyes in confusion “No, look I am confused, why bring up a topic that’s very serious?”

“I think you knew someone who is very close to you who shared the same name” Yuuri had thought of telling this to Phichit quite a while, he is debating on his mind whether he will tell Phichit or not about the issue of Sheriff’s death. But after days of debating with himself, he found it hard not to tell Phichit whom he really trust from the bottom of his soul, the truth about the incident eleven years ago.

“Who?” Phichit was naïve, but at the same time Yuuri became nervous because, he and Phichit known each other for a long time and he does not suspect Yuuri at all

“Have you ever thought the reason why my name tag doesn’t have my last name in it? And haven’t you find it weird that I don’t mention my last name at all?”

Phichit stayed looking confused but after a few seconds his expression morphed into a different one. From looking confused to being surprise to being horrified. Phichit did not managed to say something, he just sat there with his mouth hanging wide

Yuuri took a deep breath before he managed to speak

“Look, I know what you’re thinking but please, trust me. You’re not trusting me, right?” Yuuri asked desperately. Yuuri regretted that he brought this topic up, seeing his best friend not trusting him shattered Yuuri’s chest and tears are starting to form in his eyes

Phichit seemed to read Yuuri’s expression, he tried to relax but it did not made any difference – Phichit still looked stiff

“I-I’m… Yuuri Katsuki alright?” Yuuri said while he looked at Phichit who is not changing his expression

“My-my father was the one whom they accused, but they-they’ve got it all wrong!” Yuuri exclaimed, he seemed desperate to prove his innocence

“Couple of people knew that it was all a fraud, Minako was one of them.” Yuuri’s heart is still racing

Yuuri started to tell Phichit everything right from the start. From the moment Sheriff helped them to the moment that his father was accused and threw in jail for ten years for nothing and from the moment that all things are in their respective places to the moment that everything was shattered and repositioned

Phichit’s face became more relaxed as his story continued. At first uncertainty can be seen in his expression but the longer that Yuuri explained its details the more Phichit became convinced. It was hard for Yuuri and it was a trouble remember the details of the incidents decades ago and it was distressing for Yuuri to recall the grief that they had experienced before. It almost made him lose his composure and had his anxiety to take over him while telling Phichit everything but he managed to get a hold of himself as he cling to the reason why he must tell Phichit all of this.

Yuuri wanted to be completely honest with Phichit, he seemed that his best friend had told Yuuri every bits of his life; important or not. Yuuri is not sure that Phichit had told him everything but he told Yuuri enough to place his trust fully on the other man. Yuuri did not managed to track how long he took to tell Phichit everything, he was interrupted several times in the middle of speaking because Phichit had some question but some of his asks led Yuuri into telling another face of his being.

The both of them sat for a minute as Yuuri finished telling everything that Phichit must know. Phichit broke the silence

“So, all this time the whole town is pointing at the wrong person? And they’ve got him imprisoned?” Phichit shrieked in disbelief

Yuuri nodded with his lips pursed. “Are you- you’re believing me right?”

“Of course Yuuri!” Phichit said with a huge smile “I was very shocked at first but after hearing your family’s story, I can’t manage to have a single doubt of everything that you had said.

“But, I haven’t thought that the issue on your side is ‘ _really_ ’ complicated. As if like everything was planned” Phichit added while sounding in horrified

Yuuri did not respond rather he did not know what to say so he chose to say silent. Phichit pulled Yuuri into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you carry a burden like this all this time, I should’ve known from the beginning”

Yuuri returned the embrace and said “Phichit if you’re still unconvinced, you could ask Minako herself about the issue; she was with us throughout the hearing and the incident”

“Yuuri, I don’t have a single reason not to believe you, you have my word”

* * *

“Yuuri! Take the order from the VIP table” Minako said to Yuuri

He took the small notebook and a pen and he head over to the VIP table. The customers were two men, the first one who wore a casual grey shirt and the other man was wearing a business casual attire. Yuuri could not deny that the second man was attractive aside from his grey hair that swept across his face, his bright blue eyes has captivated Yuuri when he made an eye contact with him.

“M-may I take your order?” Yuuri was surprised when he stammered, he does not stutter anymore when he took orders from anyone. The last time Yuuri stuttered was about few years ago before he got used to his job

“Two servings of this” the attractive man pointed out a dish from the menu

Yuuri took a closer look to where the attractive man was pointing “That’s bacon and egg potato salad”

“Yes, give me two servings of that and two coffee, brewed”

Yuuri repeated their order and rushed them to the counter. Yuuri walked past Phichit who cannot help not to tease on Yuuri.

“So you’ve met once again the very attractive customer” Phichit said

“I don’t remember meeting him anywhere”

“Yuuri, you took his orders already more than a couple times on different occasions” Before Yuuri could respond he saw a customer raising their hand and he went through their table

Few minutes later the order of the VIP table was ready to serve. Yuuri carried it with ease as he dashed through the table of the attractive man.

“Here’s your order sir” He said quietly as he placed their orders neatly on the table

As usual, the whole day was exhausting for Yuuri. The restaurant has its windows and door closed, Yuuri was about to change into his own clothes when Minako called Yuuri.

“Yes?” Yuuri answered when Minako called him out

“Can you take this out?” Minako said while holding two large garbage bags in the air. Yuuri agreed

“Just put it on the garbage pile on the alley behind that door” Minako added while pointing at a door that lead to an inside part of an alley.

Yuuri twisted the door knob and he took a step at the dark alley, the garbage pile was few steps away from the back door of their restaurant. Yuuri walked towards the pile and he threw the bags that he was holding, he was about to turn around to get back when he heard footfalls and ragged panting of someone. He turned around to see that it was the attractive customer earlier, the ones who have grey hair and wearing business casual attire but the way he looks right now: dishevelled hair, wet hair – probably because of his sweat, droplets of sweat smeared on his forehead, a couple – no maybe three buttons of his shirt were opened and he does not look like the attractive man whom Yuuri met before but because of his grey hair and bright blue eyes Yuuri would not recognize him.

Yuuri was about to speak when he heard loud footsteps around the corner of the alley. It did not took Yuuri long to figure out what happened to the attractive customer, he was probably being chased by someone or something. When the other man heard the footfalls Yuuri could easily see that he was extremely annoyed and he was probably tired from running.

Out of nowhere Yuuri tried to speak to the other man. “Are you being chased?”

The grey haired man only managed to nod to Yuuri several times, he is still catching his breath. The footfalls kept growing louder and louder by second, Yuuri chose not to speak to the other man instead he grabbed him and made him sit behind the pile of garbage. The other man looked very confused but Yuuri spoke first before he could ask something.

“If you don’t want to be chased then I need you to sit there quietly and don’t make any sound okay? I’ll do my best to drive them off” Yuuri did not wait for the other man to respond. He strode away from the other man and he saw three man who are running desperately to his direction.

The three of them halted when they managed to get near to Yuuri. The four of them was shocked to see each other and it was a lucky coincidence for Yuuri. The three man who were chasing the attractive customer were the people who tried to rob Yuuri a year ago and they’re the ones who knew Yuuri’s identity and had managed not judge him because of the incident with the Sheriff.

“Yuuri?” one of them spoke

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m working here” Yuuri said and he pointed at the door which will lead inside of Minako’s restaurant. “How about you? You guys seemed to be in a hurry, what’s the matter?”

“Have you seen a man in a luxurious clothes? The man with a silver hair?” Yuuri thought they must be looking at the attractive customer, Yuuri shook his head in response

“Damn, where the hell did he go?” The man in the middle seemed to be very frustrated. “He’s a big catch for us in a while”

“I think I heard someone running there before you three came here” Yuuri told them and he pointed forward to the straight alley that lead to another turn. The corner of the alley where the robbers and the other man came were separated into two ways: the left way will lead them to the restaurant and the right way will lead them to somewhere.

“Really?” Yuuri felt bad lying but he does not have a choice since he chose to hide the other man after all.

“Yeah, maybe you should hurry, he might’ve been far away”

“Okay, thanks Yuuri! See you around” one of them shouted while the three of them dashed towards where Yuuri told them.

“Don’t bother every rich looking person too much!” Yuuri shouted but they were already gone.

Yuuri was about to go back to the other man but he was interrupted to see that he is already standing and his eyebrows are furrowed. “You know them?” He asked Yuuri with a suspicious tone

“Yeah, I met them a year ago, tried to rob me too but I managed to drove them away” Yuuri answered

The other man still looked so stiff, he does not moved an inch. It seems that he still suspects Yuuri that he is an ally of those robbers.

“U-uhm, look, I don’t really know them personally and I’ve got no connections to them, I swear” Yuuri tried to step forward but the other man backed immediately

“I’m… My name’s Yuuri” He reached out his hand to the other man and beamed at him. Yuuri tried to looked open but he only managed to say his name, he is still being careful not to mention his last name to anyone easily

The other man took Yuuri’s hand but his gaze is still transfixed to him. “I’m Victor”

The other man had an accent on his voice, he does not seemed to be a native speaker of English but his talking is completely audible. Yuuri was about to say something when Victor muttered something, it almost seemed like a whisper

“Nikiforov”

Yuuri let out a chuckle and he tightened his grip on Victor’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Victor” Yuuri let go of his hand.

“Do you mind if I help you to get out of here safely? You might’ve run again on those three” Yuuri thought of passing through inside of the restaurant but he could not manage to hear Phichit and Minako teasing him non-stop. Yuuri could imagine how the two of them would tease Yuuri every day for showing up in from the alley with an attractive person

Victor just nodded but he is still looking dumbfounded. Yuuri could not understand why is he acting like that but he just brushed the thought off. Yuuri lead the way out of the alley.

“The street outside is just a few turns away” Yuuri said as he walked first and Victor is behind him

“If you manage to run on those three again just say that you’re acquainted with me and try to get their sympathy and that’s the reason why I’ve managed to escape from them a year ago” Victor is still quiet, Yuuri just thought that he may be shy or something

After a few lefts and rights Yuuri and Victor managed to reach the street beside Minako’s restaurant.

“Well, you could take it from here right? Have a safe trip Victor” Yuuri smiled again and waved at the other man who is still staring intently at Yuuri. He did not wait for Victor’s response and he turned back at alley to change on his normal clothes and to go home.

“What took you so long Yuuri? Don’t tell me that you’ve arranged those pile neatly according to their sizes and their smells?” Minako said while her eyebrows furrowed

“I’ve ran into someone I knew, had a little chat” Yuuri said as he adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag. Yuuri just finished changing into his casual jeans and polo shirt that he usually wear when he goes to Minako’s.

“Really?” Minako is still looking unconvinced

“Yeah, Goodbye!” Yuuri said as he scrammed off to the front door. Minako will question Yuuri over and over again as he told her more details. Yuuri could hear Phichit catching up on him.

“Have you really stumbled on someone? Is that even possible? The alley behind our restaurant is not a place where people hang out”

“Well, I’ve really met someone I knew there but before that I met the attractive customer that you’re mentioning before” Yuuri blurted out and he regretted it immediately. Phichit halted and his face was morphed with surprise.

“You mean, the man with the grey hair?!”

“Uhm, yes?” Yuuri tried to sound natural and casual

“Hah! You’ve admitted that he is attractive!” Phichit said loudly and enthusiasm is flowing out of him like a broken faucet, it seems like he has won a lottery

Yuuri tried hard not to blush but he only managed to ask Phichit with amusement

“I’m very surprised, that little detail took every attention of yours but not paying attention to why did he managed to get there in the first place”

“Yeah, so why did he?” Phichit sound bored. Yuuri knew that Phichit just asked him because Yuuri expects him to ask that question

“Well-- secret” Yuuri said jokingly as he stopped to turned to the street where Phichit lived

“Go home now, take care Phichit!” Yuuri said as he walked past his best friend and not looking back at him

“What? Really? Come on!”

Yuuri laughed

“His name is Victor by the way”

Yuuri knew what he said will make Phichit more eager to tease Yuuri and he was not wrong. He heard footfalls of him and his hands that grabbed his shoulder and made him turn towards Phichit.

”How the hell did you knew his name?!” Phichit asked excitedly

“It’s a secret, I’ll fill you on the details next time” Yuuri removed Phichit’s hands

“Goodbye and goodnight!” Yuuri walked away from Phichit and head towards the train station

* * *

The next day was Saturday, it means Yuuri does not have any work and he could get enough sleep. Although Yuuri is still comfortable laying half-asleep on his own bed, he could not manage to sleep again because of the noise outside of his room.

It seems that they have some visitors. While rubbing his eyes Yuuri slid down on his indoor slippers and went in front of the mirror to fix his bed hair. After fixing himself he stepped out and an unexpected person met Yuuri’s gaze.

It was Yuuko, it has been several years since the both of them met. Although Mari worked for the hotel that Yuuko’s parents owned Yuuri thought that Yuuko is very busy. He became awakened in an instant and his jaw dropped.

“Yuuko?!” He said excitedly

“Yuuri! It’s been very long time since I saw you!” Yuuko ran towards Yuuri and gave him a crushing hug. Yuuko became more matured than she was before, she became quite tall but not as tall as Yuuri and her physical appearance has changed, she looks a full grown woman.

“You’ve grown so much! You lost weight too!” Yuuko added while chuckling at her own words

“Did I? You’ve changed too Yuuko"

Yuuri was about to ask many things about her but his eyes caught the man who is sitting on their couch. The unknown man has a stocky build, tan skin, short black hair and a square jaw line. Yuuko seemed to notice that Yuuri was looking at the man

“Yuuri, I haven’t introduce him to you” Yuuko walked beside the man and she tangled her arms into his. “This is Takeshi Nishigori, my husband”

Yuuri could not cover up his overreaction

“What?! When did you get married?”

“Few years ago”

Near them, there were three girls who looked identical to one another. They have brown eyes, brown hair and their hairs were tied with scrunchies. The three girls does not look like they are paying attention on their surrounding because they kept teasing and playing with each other

“They are our girls, they’re triplets. Axel, Lutz and Loop are their names” Takeshi said.

Yuuri was surprised yet he felt happy that his friend finally found the love of her life but he could not help not to be amused

At the same moment Mari came out of the kitchen and she was carrying a tray that has a plate of pancakes, a bottle of syrup, carton of milk and five empty glasses.

“Oh, you’re awake Yuuri, I didn’t know that you’re already up, my bad, what would you like to eat?” Mari said while she placed down the tray that she is carrying

“I just woke up a few minutes before you came in”

“I see, what you would like to eat then”

“Anything that’s edible and not horrible that you can make” Yuuri thought that if he said that he would prefer ‘anything’ then her sister might take that on a different way.

Mari had gone back to the kitchen and Yuuri sat down on their dining table. The triplets came to him and he could not differentiate the three of them aside from their hair styles.

“You’re Yuuri!”

“You look kind of fat!”

“What’s with the glasses?”

The triplets were so enthusiastic and full of energy that they ask Yuuri questions in chorus and not giving him time to answer them. Yuuko immediately noticed that her children were too much for Yuuri to handle, she came to them and braced her arms around their shoulders

“I’m sorry Yuuri, they’re always like this. They’re too energetic and sometimes they say too much things!

“Here just eat this” Yuuko grabbed the plate of pancakes and placed it in front of the three girls. The triples finally stopped blabbering and they chew their food quietly and Yuuko seemed to be pleased

Mari went out carrying plates with a scrambled eggs on a tray and some bread that Yuuri knew it was some left over from the past days.

“Here you go, sorry if it took long” Mari said and she smiled on Yuuko and Takeshi

“Mom! Dad! Breakfast is ready!” She shouted while knocking their bedroom

It took Hiroko and Toshiya to come at the dining table for several minutes. As they eat they took more time than usual to finish their meal and probably because of talking more and eating less. Yuuri learned that Yuuko has already inherited the hotel that her family owned and she is already running the hotel for about a year, it amazed Yuuri that she can managed to handle and organize a business in such a young age while having her own family to take care of.

In the middle of their conversation, Yuuko and Takeshi asked Yuuri the same question that was frequently asked to him.

“Do you have any lovers? Or past ones?”

While the question is the same, of course his answer will be the same. He had not any lovers nor interests and Yuuri does not know why he is not into someone. Yuuri knows that he does not want a lover right now but he does not know why, maybe it is because he does not find anyone who fits in his standards or if it is because he does not find anyone who piqued his interest or if it is because he does not care to look for a lover.

Few hours later, Toshiya went to his side job, someone had probably offered his father another chance to prove himself that he is not what the public thinks and that he is not a criminal and that he is just an innocent person.

The Nishigori family had stayed for almost the entire day, Yuuri had a lot of fun playing with the triplets along with Vicchan and even if the things that they did were all childish. The three girls would put ribbons and hair ties on Vicchan’s fur but he would just shake his body and the things that they have put on him will be thrown in the air or in every direction. They even placed hide and seek, which Yuuri volunteered to join and whoever will be the seeker in the game will have Vicchan as their spotter. Vicchan barked when he saw a glimpse of anyone who is hiding; which made the game difficult

It took them many rounds of hide and seek, making Vicchan pretty and cute, poking on Yuuri and stealing his glasses and annoying their parents before the triplets became very tired. Yuuri on the other hand is feeling exhausted but he is not tired as the triplets were. The three girls were sprawled on the floor and half-asleep.

Yuuri was brushing Vicchan’s fur that were entangled because of what the triplets had done to him moments ago. Yuuri does not have anything to do, Yuuko and Takeshi were talking quietly to one another while reading a book on their couch and the triplets were too exhausted to move, Mari seemed to be sleeping on their room and Hiroko is washing their clothes.

He wanted to do something, Yuuri stood up and he changed into casual clothes and trousers. Takeshi seemed to notice Yuuri.

“Where are you going Yuuri? You don’t have work today right?”

“I’ll just buy something, I’ll not take long and please tell Mari and Mom that I’ll be back soon” Yuuri answered and he went outside.

Yuuri went to the Capital to buy some crêpe for Yuuko and her family. After half an hour, Yuuri reached his destination. The Capital is also known as heart of the state, it is always busy no matter what day you will go there. The stalls, stores and shops are always opening their businesses before the sun rises. But holidays and festivals was the busiest day for the capital. Yuuri remembered hearing some news about the festival in the capital but he had never seen it with his own eyes. According to what he have heard: lanterns, banderitas, flags and many more decorations are filling the whole capital and every streets and establishments can be seen with many flashy designs that matches to the festival

No matter how many times Yuuri will go to the heart of the state, his amazement does not cease. It is always lively; kids are playing tag, some are playing hopscotch, some are playing hide and seek, some groups of teenagers are laughing loudly as they exchange their embarrassing experiences and anecdotes and some couples are being affectionate to each other. Yuuri’s eyes cannot see everything that is happening in the capital, he bet that there are many other things that are beyond in his imagination that are happening as he walk through the food stalls and towards the stall that sells crêpe. He did not took long before his order was made and as Yuuri waited for his crêpes to be made he had witnessed something.

It was the three robbers who tried to rob Victor on the other day.  But now the three of them are ganging up on another victim, their victim is a tall man who has a two-toned blond and brown hair, styled in an undercut and has a short goatee and a moustache. Their victim was taller than the three of them but the unknown man cannot defend himself properly because they are surrounding him.

The unknown man was hugging his suitcase closely to his chest and finding a way to get out of his situation. Yuuri wanted to help the other man but he do not want to meddle with the business of the three robbers, Yuuri knew their situation and he knew what they are doing is wrong but they need to do it, Yuuri does not want to be the kind of person who says that ‘wrong things are wrong, you should just find a decent job and stop robbing other people’ because Yuuri knows what it feels like to be in their situation, the desperate feeling of doing whatever you can to support your loved ones

Yuuri was about to ignore the man when he caught him gazing at him. One of the robbers are tugging his suitcase from his chest and the other man hugged his belonging tightly while pleading to Yuuri through his expression. It is clearly shown on his face that he was asking for help but Yuuri decided to ignore it.

As he turned back, his crêpes were already done and it was already placed inside a paper bag. He walked for a few steps away from the robbers but he stopped and Yuuri took a glimpse again to the man who was being cornered, he is still looking at Yuuri but with a more alarmed and anxious expression.

If Yuuri walked away, there is a chance that the robbers will use brutal force to get the man’s suitcase and there will be a tendency that their situation can go into many different ways, maybe the three robbers can ask their allies to help or maybe the robbers can hurt the other man or maybe they could kill him.

That thought terrified Yuuri and before he could think of anything else he walked towards the robbers and he placed a hand to the shoulder of the robber who is tugging the suitcase from the unknown man.

“Hey” Yuuri said casually

The three robbers were surprised to see him.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri smiled at them and handed them the paper bag that has crêpes which he bought few minutes ago.

“Sorry to interrupt you, please let go of this man and in exchange I’ll give you these” Yuuri even took out some of his money to give to the robbers

“Here take this” It is not much but that is all Yuuri can give to them

The three was still astonished but they threw a furious gaze to the unknown man before walking away. As they passed Yuuri they muttered few words that tells him how thankful they are.

“Thanks Yuuri, we owe you one” one of them had said

After the three robbers left Yuuri turned back to the other man.

“Thank you so much” He said

Yuuri just nodded in response and he was about to walk away when the other man grabbed his arms.

“Wait, what about those crêpes that you’ve bought?”

What the man said made Yuuri to stop, he was right, what will he say to Yuuko and Takeshi when he came back without bringing home anything and he does not have any spare money left because he also gave them to the robbers

“Let me treat you, please” the other man offered

Yuuri is thinking of an excuse to turn down the offer, he barely know the other man and the stranger does not seemed to look like dangerous but Yuuri could not give his trust easily to some stranger he met few minutes ago

“Please” The other man said again

“I know a cafe, it is nearby and you can just wait me outside if you don’t trust me”

Yuuri is still not talking. The other man seemed to read what Yuuri is thinking and he just grabbed Yuuri and took him to the cafe which is few blocks ahead. Yuuri cannot do anything when the other man dragged him.

“My name is Christophe” the other man said as he stopped

“Just call me Chris” he added with a wink

Yuuri noticed that they stopped in front of a café and its motif is obviously white. The awning that drapes from the roof is plainly coloured white and the wall and door is made out of wood that are covered in while and the tables and chairs outside are also covered in white paint. It looks plain but Yuuri found it stunning.

Chris is still dragging Yuuri as they entered the shop. Yuuri was surprised and astonished to see what it is inside. He did not expect what he saw; bookshelves that are attached on the walls are reaching up to the ceiling and books are neatly piled on each bookshelf and there is a sliding ladder attached to the stacked bookshelves, the ceiling is made out of planked wood and there are few small diamond like chandelier attached to the planked ceiling that shined brightly and made the atmosphere lukewarm and across the room a large counter can be found and behind it was several coffee paraphernalia and espresso machine and coffee brewer and other machines that are beyond Yuuri’s knowledge

“Hey” Chris said and he leaned in the counter, he is still not letting go of Yuuri’s arm

“Would you mind giving me some pastries of yours? Just list what I’ll have and I’ll pay you later” Chris said to the man who is wearing a short sleeved chef cloth paired with black slacks and black waist apron

The other man turned around and Yuuri was surprised to see who he was

“Victor?” Yuuri cannot hide his amazement

Victor seemed to be surprised also by Yuuri’s presence

"Yuuri?" Victor was also astonished to see him

"You know each other?" Chris sounded confused yet amazed

"Yeah, we met few days ago"

Victor is still gazing at Yuuri with an unreadable expression. Yuuri could notice how Victor looks at him that way since they first met and he could not comprehend the emotion behind Victor's gaze

"What're you doing here?" Victor shifted his suspicious gaze at Chris and looking with furrowed eyebrows at Chris' hand that is still grabbing Yuuri's arm

"It's kind of a long story" Chris said and he finally released Yuuri's arm and he could still feel his fingers on his skin 

"But long story short, he helped me and I want to repay him with the pastries of yours and I'll pay it later" he added

"His pastries? Are you working here Victor?" asked Yuuri

Chris chuckled "No, he owns this place"

Yuuri's jaw had dropped and laughed with amusement "This place is wonderful" he said while beaming at Victor

"Would you care for a coffee Yuuri? Perhaps I could introduce myself better" Chris asked

Yuuri hummed and he thought of things to turn down his offer, after all he told Takeshi that he will be back soon

"I would love to" Yuuri said with a smile "But I need to be back soon, uh.. I've got things to do" he added

Chris nodded "alright then" and then Chris turned towards Victor "Just get me whatever you have"

Victor scrambled for a paper bag and he went inside, Yuuri supposed it was a kitchenette. A few moments later, Victor came back with the paper bag fully stuffed. He handed it to Chris without looking at Yuuri

"Here you go" Chris said to Yuuri with a smile "I really appreciate what you've done earlier" 

Yuuri nodded and said "Thank you"

Before Yuuri step out, he looked back towards Victor and bid him farewell and he pulled the door and stepped outside

* * *

“Yuuri!” Phichit called loudly as they were changing into their casual clothes.

Their working hours is over, it was a very exhausting day for everyone, but mostly for waiters like Yuuri because they walk around back and forth all day. The thing that was more tiring than doing labour work is dealing with grumpy and narrow minded customers, they usually made a scene whenever their orders took long or the waiter or waitress had served them a wrong meal. Customers like these often appear on very busy days and rarely on dull days and every time that a customer would complain it really made Yuuri annoyed but he could not show it off because he could get a bad reputation and because of the motto that made no sense for Yuuri: ‘customers are always right’

Within the day, Yuuri dealt with three bewildered and furious customers. It was very hard to for him to calm them down and talking to them in a calm manner so they would not make a scene. When Yuuri could not handle the angered customer, Minako would come to Yuuri and she will be the one who will solve the issue. Yuuri was thankful of her.

After their working hours, Phichit called to Yuuri

“What?” Yuuri answered while he pulled down the hem of his plain shirt

“Let’s go eat something!” Phichit answered and the door creaked beside Yuuri’s cubicle “We haven’t eat together for a while”

“We always eat together on our lunch breaks”

“Yuuri!” Phichit said and Yuuri can sense that he was annoyed “You know what I mean! Let’s go eat on a restaurant!”

“I don’t have money” Yuuri said and he twisted the doorknob and took a step outside

“Come on!”

“On our payday, let’s eat together somewhere alright?” Yuuri said but it made Phichit’s face fall

“Please? I just want to hang out with you” if it were not for Phichit’s expression, Yuuri will tease him as being overly dramatic and too cheesy but he got what his best friend meant. It’s been a while since they went out together and with no one, just the two of them

Yuuri let out a defeated sigh “Okay, you got me there. Where do you want to go?”

Phichit’s face instantly became bright

“Let’s stroll on the night market in the Capital! Maybe we could find a cheap restaurant to have dinner”

* * *

Yuuri could not imagine the Capital without its busy streets and chattering of different people. While the two of them are walking side by side. Yuuri could see that Phichit is looking everywhere and he is clearly awed

“Is it always like this? It’s awesome here” Phichit whispered to Yuuri and he can tell that his best friend is very amazed

Yuuri chuckled in response “Yes it is, you should go often here and it is always lively and noisy”

Yuuri remembered that Phichit mentioned it once to Yuuri that he wanted to go to the Capital someday. Phichit also said to Yuuri that he has never set his foot to the Capital which made Yuuri surprised because his home is very near and the Capital is a very famous place in the state.

Yuuri could see the excitement in his face especially when he saw something bizarre. For example, Phichit would be extremely puzzled to see a store that has items for people who have fetishes of all kinds and the interior of the store could be seen through a large window that displays different types of lingerie and unusual design for under wears and the was also a shop that sells animal skulls and dead bodies of animal and it also includes dead bodies of cobras, toads and owls.

Phichit was holding his phone and he took picture of almost every street and shop that they had passed and he and Yuuri also have several pictures and he could not count how many pictures they have took together

“Are you tired Yuuri? Do you want to rest a bit?” Phichit had asked Yuuri

Yuuri shook his head “Why? Want to go home now?”

“What?! No! I just want to go to the restroom, wait for me okay?” Phichit said and he dashed away, Yuuri did not see where he went

Yuuri could feel that he was hungry and maybe Phichit is too. Not far from where he stand, the rich aroma coming from one of the food stalls and he took a step closer in front of the store. The vendor was cooking kebabs, Yuuri looked up at the menu bar and it shown lists of different kinds of kebab that are available. Yuuri could feel his stomach grumble, he and Phichit should eat as soon as he arrives but the kebabs looked very appealing to Yuuri. He does not have enough money to buy expensive kebabs so he just chose a cheap one, a chicken kebab and he brought two orders of it, for him and Phichit.

While he was waiting for his order to be cooked he accidentally bumped the stranger beside him

“Sorry” Yuuri said and he looked at the man beside him

“Victor?” “Yuuri?” They both said in chorus

Yuuri immediately broke into a smile “What are you doing here?”

“I’m buying dinner” Victor said and he shifted his gaze to the vendor who was in the middle of cooking

Yuuri is still staring at Victor. Yuuri could clearly see his sharp jawline, broad shoulders and his fierce blue-green eyes. On their previous meetings, Yuuri could not clearly see the features of Victor. But right now as Victor stand in front of him Yuuri could obviously see that he was extremely attractive. He is still staring at Victor while the other man looked back at him.

“Why?” Victor asked while looking confused

Yuuri did not notice immediately that Victor is already looking at him and he could feel his face burning up and he turned away and avoided Victor’s gaze.

“N-nothing” Yuuri stuttered and he could feel that he was very nervous at the moment

“Here’s your order, thank you” the vendor gave them their order. Yuuri took the paper bag from the vendor’s left hand while Victor took the one that is on the vendor’s right hand

Yuuri could not look on Victor’s face and he could still feel that he is heavily blushing. It was embarrassing for him to be caught looking and examining his physical features. Yuuri turned around and started to walk slowly; trying to look calm as possible. He had just took a few steps before Victor called him out

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned around slowly “Yes?” he answered

Victor opened his mouth but he closed it again immediately and he repeated it; he seemed to be lost for words. It took several seconds before Victor inhaled sharply and smiled bitterly at Yuuri.

“Nothing”

Yuuri was confused but he could not bring himself to ask what was wrong, Yuuri just nodded in response and smiled at him

“Okay, goodbye Victor. See you around”

Yuuri did not wait for Victor’s response, he started to walk away from him. He could already see Phichit waiting for him in a distance, Yuuri walked faster towards Phichit and he tried to forget about meeting Victor

“Sorry if I took long” Phichit said

“No, not at all” Yuuri smiled

“I think I took long enough for you to find the love of your life” Phichit teased and he laughed and he punched Yuuri jokingly

“What?”

“That was Victor right? The one whom you mentioned to me?”

Yuuri nodded

Phichit hummed and he placed his hands on his chin

“I understand, well I think this is the right time to fill me on with the details”

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. It took him quite a while to remember what Phichit meant. He must be talking about their first proper meeting in the alley where the robbers had chased Victor

“Oh, you mean-“

“Yes, yes. But first let’s find a cheap restaurant, you can fill me in the details there” Phichit interrupted Yuuri and he grabbed Yuuri’s arms and started to stroll on the busy streets on the Capital

It did not took them long to decide to eat at the public food court. Yuuri is still holding the paper bag that has their kebab on it. They waited for several minutes to find a vacant table and when they finally found one, Phichit ordered for the both of them and Yuuri waited at the table. Yuuri has already eaten half of his Chicken Kebab when Phichit returned while carrying a tray that has two plates of Clubhouse Sandwiches

“Sorry, could not help it” Yuuri said while putting down his half-eaten Kebab

“It’s alright! Since you’ll gonna tell me ‘every’ bits of detail that I need to know” Phichit said with a suspicious smile and he took out his phone and started to take several pictures of his Clubhouse Sandwich

Yuuri had a thought, if it were not for his story Phichit would be sulking at Yuuri for eating before him.

Yuuri took a bite of his clubhouse before started talking. He told Phichit everything that happened, including his meeting with the robbers. Phichit interrupted Yuuri in amidst of his talking just to ask ‘how the hell did you befriend those hoodlums?’ It did not take long for Yuuri to finish his story about his first meeting with Victor and he also told Phichit the details about their unexpected meeting earlier. But Yuuri regretted it when he told Phichit that he was gazing at Victor’s face

Phichit laughed hysterically before responding to Yuuri “Finally! I thought in your whole life, you’ll never have a crush!”

Yuuri is confused “What?”

“Well, you’ve told me that you’ve never had a crush on someone and you’ve never been into a relationship.”

“It’s not like I like him okay” Yuuri defended himself. Yuuri is firmly believing that he does not like Victor

“Then could you explain why you’re checking him out?” Phichit said with a smug smile. Yuuri could tell that Phichit is very happy to know that Yuuri find Victor attractive

“Well,” Yuuri paused for a moment before he continued his sentence “He’s good-looking but I’m not attracted to him”

Phichit hummed in response. Yuuri could read his expression: he is satisfied with Yuuri’s answer but he firmly believe that Yuuri has a crush on Victor and nothing will change Phichit’s conviction

They spent a few minutes chatting before they agreed to go home and they parted ways. They both took different bus, Yuuri’s transit bus was heading to the west while Phichit was heading to east and where MInako’s restaurant resides

It was late when Yuuri came home, when he stepped foot on their living room, Vicchan is barking enthusiastically and licking Yuuri’s foot. Yuuri reached down to pet Vicchan.

Yuuri did not saw Mari eating across the dining table.

“Where did you go?” Mari asked Yuuri without looking at him, she is busy peeling apples

“Phichit asked me to go to the Capital with him” He answered and he pulled the string of his rubber shoes

“Want some?” Mari asked and she raised the bowl in front of her containing slices of peeled apples

“I’m good, we just had dinner. I’m gonna sleep now, night sis” Yuuri said and he went inside of his bedroom, Vicchan was behind Yuuri and he slipped inside too

Yuuri changed his clothes and he laid down on his own bed, he flung around before he found a comfortable position. Yuuri was about to close his eyes when he gazed at a picture frame: it was him and Vicchan decade ago, before everything went bad.

Yuuri was still chubby back then, he was holding Vicchan and was beaming at the camera. Yuuri remembered the days when he just had problems about home works and losing his favourite socks. Yuuri took out the picture in the picture frame and he pulled the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a book. Yuuri had read for an hour before he felt tired and he used the picture as a bookmark

* * *

The next day, Yuuri woke early and ate breakfast and he walked towards the train station. As he enter the train, he went to his usual spot and took out the book that he was reading last night, the picture of him and Vicchan greeted Yuuri as he opened his book.

Yuuri always do nothing in his hour ride in the train but today, he chose to read a book. Yuuri is near at his destination when he heard a loud sound behind him, it seems like someone’s suitcase or luggage has been dropped. Yuuri closed his book and he placed it down beside him and he looked behind, but he saw something that he was not expecting.

He saw Victor sitting couple seats away from Yuuri and he is reading a newspaper with a serious expression. Yuuri noticed that his bangs were not tucked in his ear and it is probably blocking his view, Yuuri wanted to know if he could still see properly but the thought of himself brushing it away and tucking it behind his ear had crossed Yuuri’s mind. He tried to forget that thought which made his face flush a little but Yuuri did not expect what happened next.

Victor lifted his gaze and had looked into Yuuri’s eyes directly, Yuuri was shocked and it seems that Victor knew that he was staring him. Yuuri’s eyes widen and he ducked in his seat and he could feel his face burning. When he heard the speakers said his destination, he immediately dashed in the exit, Yuuri did not dare to look back and it was very embarrassing for him to be caught looking at him twice. The first one was in the Capital at the food stall and the second time was few minutes ago.

When Yuuri went to Minako’s restaurant, he had calmed himself. As Yuuri worked for hours he forgot about seeing Victor. There is a thing that Yuuri discovered as he worked for Minako in years, he had noticed that even if there is a lot of customers and lot of orders he does not sweat or ran out of breath while walking back and forth countless times. Unlike his co-workers who usually took several minutes of break in a busy day. If Yuuri noticed that the number of waiter where running low he would not take a rest and he would just work non-stop until their working hours were over. He had noticed this for a few years but the ones who noticed it first were the other waiters. The first time that his co-workers noticed his high stamina, they felt envious yet they complimented him.

It was Yuuri’s break and he had just noticed something. Yuuri was frantic as he searched his bag and looked everywhere, he even stepped outside the staff room and he tried to search in the counter where Phichit was.

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” Phichit asked and he threw Yuuri a confused look

“Have you seen a book?” Yuuri said, he crouched and he started to pull the drawers one by one

“What book?”

“The book that I was holding when I came here”

Phichit became more confused

“Yuuri, aside from you back pack you’re not carrying anything else when you came here”

And that was when Yuuri remembered what happened early in the morning. When he saw Victor he was very embarrassed that he forgot the book that he was carrying.

Yuuri stood and he felt horrified. He cursed under his breath and he let out an irritated sigh. He did not care about the book but he was terrified to lose the picture of him and Vicchan. Yuuri had wished that he did not took out the picture in the picture frame last night.

“We’ll find it okay?” Phichit said as he rubbed circles in Yuuri’s back

“I left it already at the train, it’s impossible to find it again” Yuuri said and he was clearly frustrated

Phichit did not respond, he knew that Yuuri has a point. He just patted Yuuri’s back and gave him an encouraging smile.

After his break, Yuuri was very depressed and he did not bother to smile at the customers. Yuuri felt down the whole day, the picture of him and Vicchan was important to him more than anything else.

“Yuuri, would you like to go to my house? I’d want to show you something” Phichit said as they arranged the chairs inside of the restaurant

Yuuri could sense that Phichit is trying hard to cheer him up, Yuuri felt bad to decline every attempts of Phichit to lighten his mood up but he cannot bear to be happy at the moment.

“Sorry Phichit, maybe next time” Yuuri said and gave Phichit a sad smile

After they changed their clothes, they walked out of the restaurant in silence. The moment Yuuri stepped outside, someone is leaning on the street lamp while tapping his foot. Yuuri was confused to see Victor.

He wore a slate blue trench coat. Victor looked at the door of the restaurant and when he saw Yuuri he stood properly.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked he was confused to see the other man

Victor turned around to face Yuuri and he did not speak and Victor reached out the pocket of his trench coat and took out a book.

“You left this in the train this morning”

Yuuri was shocked yet he was very surprised. He took the book out of Victor’s hand, he felt his depression vanished and was replaced with waves of delight. Yuuri beamed at Victor instantly while looking back and forth between the book and Victor.

“Th-thank you very much!” Yuuri stammered but he did not care because he was feeling very pleased

Victor gave Yuuri a smile but what Yuuri did not notice that it was a forced smile

Yuuri opened his mouth “Would you like anything?” Yuuri asked

“You’ve bothered to come here, I can treat you anywhere” he added

Victor shook his head “I’m fine”

Yuuri was lost for words, he wanted to treat Victor because the bookmark meant a lot for Yuuri. But Victor looks like he meant what he said. Yuuri just remained motionless and still trying to find something to offer to Victor but their silence broke when Victor spoke

“I’ve got to go now, I’ve still have work to do” Victor said, somehow Victor seemed to be feeling uneasy.

Yuuri nodded and he beamed at Victor “Take care”

When Victor is out of Yuuri’s sight, Phichit cleared his throat and Yuuri jumped, he forgot that his best friend was with him

“What an awkward conversation” Phichit said with a frown

“Well, I don’t know what to say to him” Yuuri exclaimed

“I offered him something but he turned it down” Yuuri added

“Is he mad at you? Did you do anything to make him turn you down?”

“What? No! We’ve barely knew each other” Yuuri said

Even if Victor seemed to be somehow distant to Yuuri, he still felt grateful to him.

Phichit and Yuuri walked and they soon parted their ways. An hour had passed and Yuuri had reached his home. He ate dinner and changed his clothes and he plopped down on his bed.

He opened the book, the bookmark is still there, but there is something that caught Yuuri’s attention.

He picked up the scrap of paper that is torn from a notebook. It had a neat writing that said “That’s a cute pup” and a smiley face beside it

Yuuri had smiled instantly and the thought that Victor was distant to Yuuri had vanished in his mind. Maybe the other man does not feel too comfortable around him because they barely knew each other. Yuuri had settled on that theory of him and he immediately fell asleep with a smile smeared on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Yuuri and Victor finally met! Their interactions and the story of them will be unfolded as the story progress.  
> Please tag along with me as this story reached its end!  
> My [tumblr](https://luminity-chan.tumblr.com/) account! Feel free to ask me any kinds of question (anything related or not related to the story)


	3. I Look to You and I See Nothing

“Yuuri, take care of the things here okay?” Toshiya said as he pulled the strings of his shoes while kneeling down.

Yuuri nodded and he yawned. It was three fifteen in the morning and his father were already dressed; Toshiya has another work that he needs to do. In amidst of Yuuri’s deep slumber, he was awoken by Toshiya to tell him that he has a job

“What time will you come back?” Yuuri asked

“I don’t know” Toshiya said and he shrugged. He stood up and walked towards the door.

“I’ll call when something happens okay?” Toshiya added

“Okay, ake care Dad” Yuuri said with a smile.

“I will” Toshiya answered and returned Yuuri’s smile

Toshiya turned the knob and he stepped outside. As the door shut; it made a noise which made Vicchan woke up. Vicchan walked towards Yuuri and he snuggled on his feet.

“Did Dad woke you up?” Yuuri leaned down and lifted Vicchan into his arms. Vicchan leaned on Yuuri and he licked his face which made Yuuri giggle. He tickled Vicchan’s belly and he ruffled Vicchan’s fur.

Once again Yuuri let out a yawn; he wants to sleep more because he does not always get the chance to sleep at his heart’s content. Yuuri placed Vicchan down and he went back to his room.

Few hours later Yuuri woke up and he does not know what time it is. One thing that Yuuri loves on weekends is sleeping without alarm.

Yuuri stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes before fixing himself and stepping out of his room. Every morning that Yuuri go outside of his room; Vicchan is always sitting outside and wagging his tail vigorously and it seems that Vicchan could feel whenever Yuuri would step out of his room.

The moment that Vicchan noticed Yuuri, Vicchan immediately ran towards him and he licked Yuuri’s feet and Hiroko came out of the kitchen while sweeping the floor.

“Good morning Yuuri” his mother said and she smiled towards Yuuri. Vicchan ran towards his mother and he licked her feet

“Vicchan is always enthusiastic” Hiroko said as she looks with Vicchan with amusement

“Did your father went to his work already?” she added while picking up a small torn paper on the floor

“Yeah he went early, dad also said that he’s not sure what time he will come home but he’ll call us if anything happened” Yuuri rephrased what his father said and trod towards the couch and plopped himself down

“Okay” Hiroko answered and she continued to sweep the floor

“If you’re hungry just go to the kitchen, I’ve cooked some eggs and toast” She added and swept the gathered dusts on the dust pan

Yuuri walked towards their kitchen and placed some eggs and toast on his plate.

“Where’s sis?” Yuuri asked as he took a bite from his toast

“She already left while you’re asleep” his mother answered while she dropped the dirt in the garbage can

Yuuri felt bad for her sister; she does not always have a regular day off and she only took break whenever Yuuko told her. Yuuko is short-handed on staffs and that is the reason why Mari cannot took day offs whenever she wants to or even in weekends. But Yuuko sometimes let Mari took a day off if there are few customers and she will take over Mari’s role, but that does not always happen.

“Yuuri, help me to hang wet clothes outside our house when I finished washing them” his mother said as she entered the kitchen

Yuuri nodded and he took another bite on his toast. His sister should be the one doing the house hold chores but since she is working; Yuuri has no choice but to fill in her job. Yuuri often do house works and he loves cooking more than anything else; Yuuri often help his mother to cook dishes and he inherited the secret and techniques on making delicious Katsudon.

It was three in the afternoon when Hiroko finished washing their clothes. Yuuri was just laying on their couch while reading a book and Vicchan is sleeping on his belly. Hiroko entered the room while carrying a laundry basket with wet clothes and half of her pants were drenched in water.

“Hang these wet clothes outside Yuuri” His mother said and Yuuri closed his book and he stood up and he went to his mother.

It was humid and dry outside, the sultry atmosphere indicated that it is a perfect day to hang laundry. Yuuri started to unfold the wet clothes on the laundry basket and he hang them on the cloth rack beside their window. There are several cloth racks outside of their house and it was enough to hang their clothes to make them dry.

Yuuri went on the second rack and he was about to finish hanging wet clothes on the cloth rack when something knocked him down; his arm landing first on the concrete street.

Yuuri groaned in surprise, not knowing what or who hit him. As he recover from the sudden impact, Yuuri laid down for a few moments on the street. It did not took Yuuri long before he recovered from the sudden force, he fixed his glasses and he was surprised to see what knocked him.

It is a brown poodle, its fur is a little identical to Viccchan; its shade is close to Vicchan’s fur and its texture were a little different. But this poodle is way bigger than his companion. Yuuri was surprised to see the dog but before he could check if the dog has a collar; the dog leaned on Yuuri and started to lick its whole face which made Yuuri laugh and giggle

Yuuri could not make the dog stop to licking its face but it only stopped when someone yelled

“Makkachin!”

The voice was very familiar to Yuuri. As the dog heard the man’s voice, he stopped licking Yuuri’s face and he turned around and ran towards the direction where the voice came

Yuuri composed himself and he wiped the dog’s saliva using his shirt and he looked forward. Yuuri knew the voice and yet he still could not help his heart to beat faster.

It was Victor and he is kneeling down to the dog while mumbling something. As Victor spoke, he ran his fingers through the dog’s body and he was constantly ruffling its head. Above anything else, Yuuri immediately noticed what Victor is wearing; a three-fourth white casual shirt with a beige necktie. Yuuri felt that his heart lurched a bit; he found Victor appealing on his outfit

Victor stood up and went where Yuuri was and the dog followed him.

“Yuuri?” Victor examined Yuuri while looking confused

“Victor?” Yuuri said while looking up at Victor

“What are you doing here?” Victor asked and he wrapped the dog’s leash on his hand

Yuuri fixed his glasses, he suddenly felt conscious about his appearance and after a few moments of fixing his hair and pulling down his shirt; Yuuri finally responded

“I live here” Yuuri answered and he pointed at the house in front of them

Somehow, Yuuri find Victor’s reaction odd. When Yuuri pointed at his house; Victor’s eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed at the same time, it seems like he is scrutinizing his home with an unreadable expression. Yuuri noticed that Victor made the same expression when they first met at the back alley of Minako’s restaurant. Yuuri could not read and understand Victor’s expression; he does not know if the other man is pissed or confused

“Uhh..” Yuuri stammered and he scratched the back of his head

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked and he looked shyly towards Victor

“I’m searching for a restaurant” It took a while before Victor had managed to answer Yuuri and Victor’s gaze is still fixed on Yuuri’s home

“A restaurant?”

“Yes” Victor gave a last sharp look on Yuuri’s home before he finally look at Yuuri

“There are no restaurants around here” Yuuri was confused. He stood up and shook the dust on his shirt

“I heard that it’s on a market or something; like the restaurants on the capital”

Images of places in his hometown flashed in Yuuri’s mind, figuring out where is the best location to find restaurants. Yuuri did not took long to figure out what Victor is talking about.

“D’you mean the market here?” Yuuri remembered that the public market in their town has several restaurants and shops

“Maybe” Victor agreed

Yuuri just smiled at Victor but it seems that he has still something else to say. After several seconds; Victor has finally managed to speak

“Would you accompany me? I don’t want to be lost again” Victor said while not looking at Yuuri

Something exploded on Yuuri’s chest and it was followed by tremendous aftershocks and something weird is twisting Yuuri’s guts. Yuuri thought; there is no reason for him to turn down Victor.

“Sure” Yuuri answered and he beamed at the other man. Yuuri hanged the last cloth on the cloth rack and he faced again Victor.

“I’ll just get my dog and I’ll accompany you” Yuuri does not have a chance to walk Vicchan often nowadays and Yuuri thinks that Vicchan might love to go outside for a change. Yuuri thinks that this is a good chance to walk Vicchan.

Yuuri went inside and changed into a sweatshirt and jogging pants. After he changed; he picked Vicchan and clasped his leash around his neck and he went to where his mother is

“I’m gonna take Vicchan to a walk. We’re gonna be back for a few hours!” Yuuri shouted and he did not wait for his mother’s reply.

Yuuri went outside and he saw Victor looking at their damp clothes. He was about to call Victor when Vicchan barked towards the other man. Victor immediately looked towards Yuuri’s arms which is holding Vicchan, and as always; Yuuri could not tell what Victor is thinking.

 Yuuri took a step forward and he smiled at Victor

“Shall we go?”

* * *

Yuuri and Victor walked together side by side in silence through their journey. Somehow, Yuuri did not felt uneasy or awkward with Victor despite not talking about anything; Yuuri felt comfortable in the silence between them.

Compared to the busy streets of the capital, the streets of the public market in Yuuri’s town were much peaceful. Faint sounds of chattering and voices can be heard, the sky above them were almost dawn and the streets were a little dim.

Yuuri took a glance at Victor and he saw that he was looking around; Yuuri thought that he might be searching for the restaurant he is looking. After a few steps; Victor stopped while his gaze were fixed on a small restaurant

Yuuri followed Victor’s gaze and he saw a small restaurant; it was almost the same size as their house. The restaurant has a colour combination of white and deep cerulean. The wall panels were pained in white and the windows were painted in deep cerulean and below the windows; pots of roses were placed symmetrically below on every windows.

Yuuri noticed that Victor looked at him and he stopped for a moment before speaking

“Thanks, for uhh.. accompanying me” Victor said and Yuuri noticed that he looked uneasy

“No problem” Yuuri answered and once again he glanced back at the restaurant but there was something that caught Yuuri’s eyes.

It was the sign that was hanging in the door.

‘No Pets Allowed Inside’ Yuuri read it in his mind. Victor seemed to notice that Yuuri is staring at something and Victor followed Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri could hear that Victor let out a frustrated grunt and Victor looked at his dog and back at the restaurant again

He could tell that Victor is very frustrated. Yuuri thought that there is no way that Victor would leave his companion outside which made him realized that he could help Victor

“Maybe you could leave your dog with me” Yuuri stated slowly because he was not sure if Victor would accept his offer

Victor immediately looked at Yuuri with a surprised expression. After seeing Victor’s face; Yuuri panicked and he regretted what he had said

“B-but you don’t have to if you don’t want it! It’s alright with me” Yuuri exclaimed while feeling embarrassed. He thought that he said too much; there is no way that Victor would entrust Makkachin to him because he barely knew Yuuri

“Really?” Victor asked

“Yeah, I don’t mind. But it’s fine if you don’t want to leave your dog to me”

Victor sighed and he lean down and he gently patted his dog’s head. Victor said something to his dog; his voice were loud and clear but Yuuri could not comprehend what he said

“Please take care of Makkachin. I’ll be back soon” Victor said and he half-smiled at Yuuri before handing Makkachin’s leash on Yuuri’s hands

The moment that Yuuri has took Makkachin’s leash; Victor dashed inside of the restaurant. Draped curtains were blocking the view inside.  Yuuri looked down and he saw that Makkachin and Vicchan were looking at each other and their tails were wagging vigorously. Yuuri thought that Victor might take a while and he went to a bench and he sat there.

As Yuuri sat on the bench, he noticed that Vicchan and Makkachin were already playing at his feet, they are chasing each other and only held back by the leash on their necks. Yuuri could not remove their leash because they might ran off somewhere and it would be a trouble to chase them both. Vicchan and Makkachin were barking and playing with each other as the time passed

Before he knew it, Yuuri noticed that it was almost evening and the street lamps and dim lights from restaurants, stalls and shops were enveloping the streets. Yuuri heard that his stomach grumbled and he realized that he is already hungry, he wanted to buy food but he thought that he should wait for Victor.

It felt like a century for Yuuri when Victor came out of the restaurant. When Victor dashed towards them; Makkachin’s leash slipped away from Yuuri’s hands and when Makkachin reached Victor; she jumped and circled around him, she only stopped when Victor leaned down to pat her head

Yuuri noticed that Victor is saying something to Makkachin while giving her a warm smile. Yuuri noticed that Victor’s action were adorable and it made Yuuri smile

Once again, Yuuri’s stomach growled; he remembered that he and Vicchan were hungry. Yuuri decided that it would be the best chance to leave and he did not want to bother Victor anymore.

Yuuri took a few step towards Victor and he cleared his throat which made the other man to look at him. Victor stood up and faced Yuuri properly

“I-I think we should go” Yuuri stammered and he smiled weakly towards Victor. Yuuri wanted to be close with Victor and he wanted to be good friends with him but Yuuri thought that Victor would like to go home because he is probably tired

Yuuri turned around and Vicchan followed him but before Yuuri could take a single step; Victor grabbed him

“Wait!” Victor said while grabbing his arm

Yuuri looked at Victor with a questioning look

“Uhhh.. I-i…” Victor’s grip weakened and he averted his gaze. Victor looked like he forgot what he was going to say

“What is it Victor?” Yuuri asked while looking intently at Victor

“Where are you going?” Victor said after a minute and he sounded very nervous

“Home” Yuuri answered and he gave Victor a confused look

“Oh..” Victor said and he finally released his grip at Yuuri’s arm

“Thank you, for uh… bringing me here” Victor added

“My pleasure” Yuuri answered. Yuuri find Victor’s actions odd; Yuuri does not know why but Victor’s actions were strange. It was like Victor is uncomfortable around him and Yuuri felt that Victor seemed to be distant and reserved around him.

“I think we should really go, we’re both hungry and we want to eat. Should I accompany you to the train station?” Yuuri said. Yuuri does not want to leave Victor but he is starving already and Victor might think that he is being too friendly

“Would you like to eat something then?”

“I-I did not brought money” Yuuri said while not looking at Victor, he felt embarrassed

“I’ll treat you” Victor said and it seemed that he is surprised by his own words

Yuuri was taken back at what Victor said; he does not expect that Victor would offer Yuuri a dinner.

Yuuri smiled and he does not want to offend Victor so he accepted his offer and he does not have any reason to turn him down

“Okay then”  

* * *

“How did you have your café?” Yuuri asked and he took a spoonful of his Okonomiyaki

“Did you inherited it from your parents?” Yuuri added

Victor and Yuuri were eating on a cheap restaurant on the market. Victor decided where they should eat and they ended up going on a cheap restaurant that sells different kinds of cuisines.

Yuuri ordered a Japanese dish which is familiar to him; he does not want to order randomly and will end up spewing what he ate at the comfort room. Yuuri had noticed that Victor ordered a dish that is completely unfamiliar to him, Yuuri want to ask Victor about his dinner later. Yuuri cannot help not to feel a little nervous about their dinner together, because it seems like they were on a date but Yuuri thinks that he is the only one who felt that way.

Yuuri wanted to know about Victor, not everything but the simple things about his life; how old he is, when is his birthday and other things that will make them close enough to make them close

“Something like that” Victor swallowed a spoonful of his Beef Stroganoff before answering Yuuri

“Where are your parents now?” Yuuri asked while he poke on his Okonomiyaki

Victor suddenly became stiff and Yuuri could not read his expression but he could tell that Victor became angry. Yuuri thought that Victor does not want to talk about his personal life, Yuuri felt his heart drop

“Y-you don’t have to tell it!” Yuuri stammered and he placed down his fork

“I’m sorry I brought it up, you don’t have to talk about it” Yuuri felt his chest sinking deeper at every second he look at Victor’s expression

Victor heaved out a long sigh before speaking

“It’s alright” Victor smiled bitterly at Yuuri

“I only have a father, he’s not my real parent” Victor looked at Yuuri’s eyes as he continue to speak

“He was killed”

Yuuri was taken back on what Victor said. He averted Victor’s gaze and he looked down on the street. Anger flared at his chest and it bursts further when he thought of invading Victor’s personal space

“I’m sorry to hear that” Guilt and anger swept through Yuuri’s body, he cannot look into Victor’s eyes

Yuuri waited for a response, but Victor was not saying anything. Yuuri took a quick glance at Victor and he saw him staring at Yuuri with a shocked and confused expression. His eyes were slightly bigger and he is gaping at Yuuri

Yuuri was about to ask Victor what is wrong when he felt that his shoes were nibbled by Vicchan. Yuuri looked down to see that Vicchan is laying on the floor while nibbling his shoes and Makkachin were leaning on Victor’s legs, despite of being angry to himself, Yuuri was thankful that this restaurant does not prohibit animals.

“Are you hungry Vicchan?” Yuuri asked Vicchan who suddenly stood up and wagged his tail furiously. Yuuri chuckled at Vicchan’s action and he sliced a small portion in his Okonomiyaki and he fed it on Vicchan which he immediately ate without hesitation.

“Where did you get your dog?” Victor asked Yuuri and he ate a slice of sirloin from his dinner

“Someone gave Vicchan to us” Yuuri answered while watching Vicchan wolfed the piece of Okonomiyaki

“Who?” Victor asked again and Yuuri noticed that he leaned on the table and Victor seemed to be very curious

“I don’t really know who gave Vicchan to us” Yuuri ate and swallowed before continuing to speak

“My Dad said that someone he knew gave a pup to him and that was ten or eleven years ago” he added

Victor looked disappointed at Yuuri’s answer but he really does not know who gave Vicchan to them, the only thing that Yuuri knew is that Vicchan has already been given a name before he was given to Yuuri

“Sorry” Yuuri only managed to utter an apology

Victor gave Yuuri a weak smile

Silence was deafening especially on their situation, Yuuri felt how awkward the atmosphere between them. Yuuri kept thinking on different topics that they can talk about. Before Yuuri eat a small portion of his Okonomiyaki, he looked again at Victor and he asked him with a smile

“What are you eating?” It was too late to take back what Yuuri said, it seemed to be a stupid question to ask. Yuuri thought that he should rephrase what he had said so it will not sound foolish

“I haven’t seen that kind of cuisine” Yuuri rephrased

“It’s Beef Stroganoff” Victor added and an unfamiliar accent had rung on Yuuri’s ears

Victor seemed to read Yuuri’s confused expression and so he continued to speak

“It’s a Russian cuisine” Victor said and he took a spoonful to his mouth

Yuuri hummed at response and he took a small piece of his Okonomiyaki. There was a minute of silence before Yuuri spoked again

“Are you Russian?”

Victor was about to put a spoon on his mouth but he stopped mid-air when he heard what Yuuri said. Victor’s eyebrows furrowed and he spoke again

“Yes, don’t you know it already?” Victor said with a confusion and surprise on his tone

“Eh?” Yuuri was surprised, not because he is a Russian but he was surprised that Victor had expected him to know his nationality

“I don’t, why would I know it?” Yuuri answered while furrowing his eyebrows at Victor

“Yuuri” Victor ate his piece of sirloin before facing Yuuri properly with a serious expression

“Can I ask you something? And please tell me an honest answer”

Yuuri had become nervous; Yuuri is used to Victor’s serious expression because he is always like that around Yuuri since they first met, but this time, Victor seemed to be very serious and Yuuri can feel that his eyes were piercing his soul and it was extremely uncomfortable for Yuuri

Yuuri only managed to nod and he saw Victor heave out a long sigh before looking at Yuuri again through his eyes

“Are you aware of who I am?” There is a hint of confusion, surprise and frustration on Victor’s question

Words cannot explain how confused Yuuri was. Why would he know who Victor was? The only thing that Yuuri knew is Victor’s name.

“Of who you are?” Yuuri only managed to return Victor’s question

Victor nodded

“Aside from your name, I don’t know anything about you” Yuuri answered honestly

Victor seemed to have many questions to Yuuri because he kept opening and closing his mouth while looking confused and shocked

Yuuri kept waiting for Victor to ask him. Yuuri ate the last portion of his Okonomiyaki and Victor is still lost in his thoughts and he still has the confused and shocked expression he had shown earlier

“Victor?” Yuuri said. Victor looked at Yuuri but his shocked expression is still present

“What’s wrong? Are you all right?” Yuuri said with a concern tone. When Victor heard what Yuuri said, his confused expression warped into his usual expression which Yuuri found it difficult to read. Victor took a while before he managed to answer

“Nothing” Victor said after a minute of silence.

Yuuri smiled at Victor even though he knew that something is wrong, Yuuri badly wants to ask what is bothering Victor but he could not bring himself to ask, Yuuri intruded too much and he does not want to go further on Victor’s personal life without Victor’s consent

“Shall we go? It’s already late” Yuuri said while smiling awkwardly towards Victor

They both stood and head outside the restaurant. The cold night breeze kissed Yuuri’s cheek which made him shiver slightly and made his cheek flushed. On the other hand, Victor barely noticed the chilly air and he kept walking at his own pace. The two of them walked side by side on the path; Victor held Makkachin at his left hand and Yuuri held Vicchan on his right hand.

“I’m going to take you to the transit” Yuuri said while watching Makkachin walk ahead of them

“I’m not sure if there is still any train running at this time” He added

“Alright” Victor said and he gave Yuuri a crooked smile

After their short conversation, they kept walking in silence. It took them ten minutes to reach their destination. Yuuri halted and turned towards Victor.

“Take care Victor” Yuuri said and smiled shyly at the other man

“I will” Victor said and without looking at Yuuri, he stepped inside the transit.

Victor sat beside on the window and Yuuri saw Makkachin leaning on it and panting vigorously at Yuuri. Victor glanced outside the window and he met Yuuri’s gaze; Yuuri beamed and waved his hands at Victor. After a several minutes, the transit bus finally took off.

Yuuri did not left until the transit was out of his sight.

* * *

It was half past nine when Yuuri and Vicchan came home.

Yuuri unclasped Vicchan’s leash and took off his own shoes, he was about to enter his own bedroom when someone spoke behind him; which made Yuuri jump

“Why did you took so long?!”

Yuuri turned and was surprised what Phichit is doing at his house. He is comfortably sitting and wearing a worn out indoor slippers while holding a mug of chocolate

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri blurted out and his eyes almost pop out

“I’m bored so I came here and decided to have a sleep over at your place” Phichit said casually and acted as if it was a normal thing

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed at response, Phichit would not easily leave if Yuuri will send him back home but there is no way Yuuri would do that, Yuuri does not have reason to send his best friend home and it has been a while since they had a sleep over.

Although, tonight is not a good time to have a sleep over

“What about work tomorrow?!” Yuuri exclaimed, surprise and concern can be heard in his voice

They have work tomorrow and they need to get up early, Yuuri’s home is far from where he works, unlike Phichit whose home is just a few minutes away; Yuuri’s house is an hour away from Minako’s restaurant

“What about it?” Phichit said and he sipped from his mug of hot chocolate

“Yuuri, You’re back! Welcome home!” His mother came out of nowhere and interrupted Yuuri and Phichit’s conversation. Hiroko paced towards Yuuri and greeted him with a warm beam

“Have you already ate? We still have some left overs if you haven’t eat dinner” His Mother added

“I have already ate Mom, thanks though”

“Phichit will stay here for the night” Yuuri added while looking towards Phichit who is drinking from his mug

“Yes, he is here since eight” Hiroko said

Phichit drank the last drop of hot chocolate from his mug and he placed it down. Hiroko went to Phichit to pick his empty mug and she continued to speak

“He already ate dinner in case you were wondering”

“And waiting for an hour and a half made me starve again” Phichit said with a teasing tone

“You should’ve said that you will come over and you won’t have to wait for an hour and a half” Yuuri answered back

“Should I heat the left overs then?” Hiroko said while smiling at Phichit

“No need, we’re good. Yuuri and I will do it ourselves if we feel hungry” Phcihit answered while scrutinizing Yuuri

“We’ve still got things to talk about” He added while glancing at Yuuri with a meaning look                              

Yuuri knew that Phichit will interrogate him about everything, he will squeeze out every bit of information on Yuuri. Phichit knew that it is very odd for Yuuri to come home in a late hour on his day offs.

Yuuri went inside of his bedroom first and Phichit followed. Phichit plopped down on Yuuri’s bed and took out his phone while Yuuri opened his closet and picked a random pyjamas and went on the bathroom. Before entering Yuuri turned at Phichit

“I’m going to take a quick bath” He said and Phichit is still focused on scrolling through his phone

“If you like you could borrow some of my pyjamas there” Yuuri added

Phichit just hummed in responses and he is still focused on his phone

Yuuri went inside and took off his clothes and turned the faucet of his shower. He scrubbed his body to remove his sweat. Yuuri did not took long before he was finished taking a quick bath. He rubbed his body on his towel and slid down on his pyjamas and went inside of his own bedroom. When he opened the bathroom door, Yuuri saw Phichit changed into one of his pyjamas and he is still laying down on his bed while scrolling through his phone.

Phichit sat straight and closed his phone when he saw Yuuri come out of the bathroom       

“Spill it” Phichit said and eyed Yuuri seriously

“Spill what?” Yuuri answered out of confusion

“Everything!” Phichit exclaimed while letting out a frustrated groan

“Where did you go? You don’t have other jobs aside from being a waiter right?” Phichit added

Yuuri sat on his bed beside his best friend. Yuuri stared blankly at his wall for a few minutes, thinking of the right words to say and how to explain it properly to his bestfriend. Yuuri faced Phichit and he started to tell what happened earlier

“Victor and I ate dinner” Yuuri blurted out

Yuuri find it funny how Phichit was furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes over Yuuri to slow enlargement of his eyes and relaxing his eyebrows. Phichit was gaping at Yuuri as he ask a question

“When did you start dating Victor?!” Phichit shrieked and it was Yuuri’s turn to be surprised

“We’re not dating!” Yuuri said and a faint blush is smothering Yuuri’s cheeks

“I accompanied Victor through the market because he was lost” He explained

Yuuri could tell that Phichit is still unconvinced. Yuuri sighed and began to tell everything, from the moment he was hanging damp clothes and when Makkachin stumbled on him, and to the moment that Yuuri learned little things about Victor. Phichit was serious the whole time that Yuuri was talking, he kept humming and nodding. When Yuuri was finished, he looked at Phichit who is furrowing his eyebrows and kept a hand at his chin

“Don’t you find it weird Yuuri?” Phichit said

“What is weird?”

“Since you first met Victor on the back alley in Minako’s restaurant, you and Victor kept seeing and interacting with each other no matter where you are” Phichit answered on a low tone while keeping his hand on his chin

Yuuri squinted his eyes and raised an eyebrow, Phichit’s statement made sense but somehow Yuuri still believes that everything that happened or will happen between him and Victor is a mere coincidence

“I think it’s just a coincidence” Yuuri said

“I don’t know Yuuri but we’ll see if it’s a coincidence or not”

Yuuri and Phichit did not have enough sleep that night. After they talked about what happened, Phichit brought out his laptop and they watched movies. Yuuri and Phichit watched _‘The King and The Skater’_ and _‘The King and The Skater II’_ for multiple times. In amidst of watching another movie they became hungry, Yuuri stood and went to their kitchen, he heated the left overs and went back to his bedroom. Yuuri and Phichit did not realize the time and they were surprised to see that it is already four in the morning.

* * *

Yuuri and Phichit thought that they could work properly without getting enough sleep. Both of them woke up late and they feel very dizzy and could notice that their vision are kind of blurry. They knew that they will arrive late at Minako’s restaurant but Yuuri insisted that they should still go to work.

“Yuuri” Phichit grunted; he and Yuuri were sitting on the train. Phichit cannot open his eyes properly and he was squinting the whole time.

“Can we skip work today? I don’t think that I’m in a good shape” Phichit added

“This isn’t school Phichit” Yuuri said while trying not to fall asleep as he lean his head on the window

“Minako’s going to be mad at us; she’ll say that we should’ve told her early that we can’t work” Yuuri added

Phichit let out a frustrated groan

When they reached their destination, they sprinted off as fast as they can; trying to avoid bumping things.

When they reached Minako’s restaurant they were lucky, she is not present at the moment and tables and chairs were already aligned and everyone was on their working clothes. Yuuri and Phichit were panting as they stood on the doorway

“Go change into your uniforms before Minako scolded you” one of Yuuri’s co-worker said

Both of them did not respond and they dashed into the staff’s room. Both of them were changing their clothes as fast as they can, like a child trying to win a race. They hurried outside once they were finished and their timing was perfect because the moment they stood outside, Minako just came out from her own office

“Yuuri? Phichit? When did you came? I didn’t notice you earlier” Minako noticed them immediately

Yuuri became stunned, he does not know what to answer and he is not good in lying. He averted his gaze and fumbled on his hands. On the other hand, Phichit was the one who answered Minako

“We just came a few moment ago” Phichit said nervously “We’re very sorry”

Minako sighed before answering, “Alright, I’m going to forget that you’re late today, but make sure that this doesn’t happen again”

They were lucky that Minako did not scold them because Yuuri had already witnessed several occasions when there were someone was late, those moments were memorable to Yuuri because those times kept reminding him that Minako could be frightening. Several years ago before Yuuri worked at Minako, she always mention that she does not like employees who always go to work late and even if Yuuri does not voice his opinion, he found Minako to be reasonable.

“Yuuri, take the order from table two!”

Yuuri could feel that his head was about to split into half; he badly wants to rest. Aside from his headache, Yuuri could also feel that his vision is fuzzy.

As Yuuri stride to his table, he bumped into a chair which loudly slammed on the floor. Yuuri froze on his spot, he could feel everyone inside was staring at him. Yuuri was still shocked but it took him several seconds before he managed to lean down and set the fallen chair upright. Yuuri tried so hard to pretend that he did not stumble on a chair and he walked towards his table

“May I take your order?” Yuuri said while fixing his glasses

The pair on the table two was looking at Yuuri with shock because of what happened but Yuuri pretended that he does not pay heed to them.

It took several minutes to decide what they should order and Yuuri scribbled it; not knowing if his writing were readable. Yuuri’s native language is Japanese but as the time passes on Yuuri became bilingual. He can perfectly speak Japanese and English but as Yuuri wrote down their order, he does not notice if he wrote them down on English.

Yuuri quickly strode towards the counter where the orders were taken; and gave it to one of the staff

“This is for table two” Yuuri said and he quickly walked towards the vacant table and scrubbed the surface and rearranged its chairs

_Ding!_

Yuuri heard the service bell rang. He looked around to see if there were any waiter who will take the order but it seems that everyone has their own business to do. Yuuri took the initiative to deliver the tray.

“What table is this?” Yuuri asked

“It’s for table nine”

Yuuri nodded and he carried the tray. Carrying a tray perfectly requires efforts and months of practice, this was the hardest part of Yuuri’s experience in working at Minako’s restaurant; Yuuri spent many nights on practicing how to balance a tray. In just a few months, Yuuri find lifting a heavy tray easy as lifting his own finger; but at this moment Yuuri felt like it was the first time that he lifted a heavy tray.

_Crash!!!_

Yuuri froze.

He had never broke a single plate since the second year he worked at Minako’s restaurant, Yuuri often broke plates when he was new but it had never occurred to him again when he became used working as a waiter.

Everyone became quiet which made Yuuri to be very embarrassed. Yuuri quickly stooped down to pick up the broken dishes, he could not believe that he broke a plate but Yuuri knew that he cannot concentrate well due to his headache and fuzzy vision.

“Are you alright Yuuri?!” Minako was frantic while dashing towards him

“I-I’m fine” Yuuri stammered

“What happened to you? You’ve never broke any plates, are you not feeling well?” Minako asked.

He could feel that Minako is worried about him which made Yuuri guilty; he only dropped the tray because he was feeling tired, Yuuri and Phichit only slept for a few hours

“I’m fine” Yuuri said and he stood up while carrying some broken fragments of plate

“You’re pale Yuuri” Minako was scrutinizing Yuuri

“What have you been doing lately?” she added

Yuuri was about to speak but someone interrupted him

“It was my fault!” Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri did not notice when did Phichit went towards them

“I urged him last night to have a sleep over, Yuuri refused but I insisted him. We only managed to have an hour of sleep” Phichit added

Despite of having a slightly blurred vision, Yuuri could notice that everyone is peering at them and it seems that Minako noticed that too. She sighed before she spoke

“Let’s head to the staff room” Minako said and she signalled Yuuri and Phichit to go with her

Minako let out a frustrated groan as the door closed behind them, she faced Yuuri and Phichit before she spoke again

“Yuuri, go back home” Minako said

“What? No, I can do it! My hands just slipped earlier” Yuuri said and he was panic-stricken. He does not want Minako think that he was neglecting his duty as a waiter on her restaurant.

Sometimes Yuuri could not avoid to think that his co-workers were talking behind his back; that Yuuri was only accepted on Minako’s restaurant because of his personal connection to the owner. It is true, but Yuuri wanted to be remarkable; he wanted Minako to see that he is very eager to do his best on his job. But Yuuri could see that he already disappointed Minako

“No, what you need is rest” Minako said and he placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder

“You’re pale, I know that you don’t feel well and I don’t want you to break more plates” Minako said and she chuckled at her own words

“And I think the same goes for you too” Minako said and she faced Phichit

“You’re acting weird too, I don’t want you to mess the sales” She added

“You should go home today, and I want you both to take a day off tomorrow”

“But-“ Yuuri exclaimed

“No buts! That’s an order” Minako stated in a professional tone which made Yuuri silent

“And do not stay late again, sleep once you’ve reached your houses” She added

It has been a while since someone scolded Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri thrown himself on the bed; not able to move a single finger nor open his eyes. He barely noticed when the door flung open with a loud thud

“Yuuri? Why are you home so early?!” Hiroko asked worriedly as she hurried beside Yuuri

“I’m tired” Yuuri grunted and he pressed his face onto his pillow

“I need sleep, Minako ordered me to get some rest and she said that I should not come to work tomorrow” He added and he gripped the pillow tightly

“I see” Hiroko hummed and she planted a kiss on Yuuri’s head

“Just call me if you need anything” She added and she swiftly escaped Yuuri’s room

He fell asleep as soon as his mother got out.

Time had flied fast and Yuuri woke up in the middle of night. Yuuri felt extremely energized, he flutter his eyes open and he sat while stretching his arms; his bones were cracking as he extended his bones. Yuuri stood up and fixed his eyeglass on the bridge of his nose and he strode outside

“Oh, you’re finally awake” her sister said as she sprawled on the couch while holding the TV remote

“Yeah, what time is it?” Yuuri wondered and he peered onto the television; he saw a night news program

“Almost eleven” Mari answered without looking at Yuuri

“I’ve brought dinner. They’re placed in the table” She added

Yuuri saw a half-eaten pot pie on the table, he scooped out a portion. He could distinguish the taste of chicken which stood out most, the thick sauce complimented well to the chopped vegetables. Yuuri hummed in delight and he faced his sister

“This is delicious! Where did you get this?” Yuuri uttered and chewed another spoonful

“Yuuko gave it, she said that there were some left overs” Mari said and she glanced at Yuuri

“I heard what happened, are you alright now?” Mari stood and unplugged the cable of their television and trod towards Yuuri

“Yes, it was our fault that we couldn’t work properly. I’ll make sure that it won’t happen again” Yuuri averted his gaze and ate the remaining pot pie

“Well, I hope this will serve as a lesson for both of you. Both of you should consider your work before having a sleep over. You’re already adults, be responsible on your actions” Her sister ruffled his hair

“I’m tired, I’ll go to sleep now brother, don’t stay too late again” Mari said and she hugged Yuuri tightly before going inside of their bedroom

Yuuri washed the plate and went inside of his bedroom.

Next day, Yuuri woke up earlier as usual. He stayed in his bed and read his book for an hour before going outside of his bedroom.

“Yuuri, how are you feeling?” Toshiya asked while fixing his hair in front of their hanging mirror

“I’m good” Yuuri answered. Vicchan dashed towards Yuuri while barking and he licked his foot, Yuuri leaned down to caress Vicchan’s head

“Do you want to come with me? I figured out I could use some of your help” his father asked while looking for his shoes on their shoe rack

“And I’ve heard that Minako let you to have a day off today” he added

“Alright, I’m going to eat breakfast first”

Yuuri wolfed down his breakfast and wore a pale yellow shirt and jeans. Yuuri and his father took a transit bus that will head towards west. After thirty minutes, they halted in front of a four storey building which had grey brick walls, windows with sills and striped awning on the entrance.

Yuuri followed his father inside and they trod together to the counter. A familiar figure stood in over the desk.

“Dad? Yuuri? What are you doing here?” Mari beamed and walked towards them

Mari wore a white collared blouse with a black vest and black pencil skirt and her hair was in a small bun

“Yuuko called me, she said that she needs my help” his father said while flashing a smile towards his daughter

“I’ll call her right now, take a sit first while you’re waiting” Mari nodded and dashed out of their sight

Yuuri and his father sat on a couch and Yuuri noticed how elegant the lobby look despite not being huge. Hanging ceiling lights that emits soft light are dangling above their heads, velvet red carpet coated the floor underneath their feet, a bouquet of chrysanthemum resides above a small round table in the middle of the lobby, varnished wood was used for the counter and marble pillars were placed along the lobby  

After a few moments of waiting, Yuuri saw Mari; her sister and Yuuko walking towards them

“Yuuri!” Yuuko was enthusiastic and she threw her arms around Yuuri

“It’s been ages since I last saw you!” She added and shifted her gaze towards Toshiya; Yuuri’s father

“Mr. Toshiya, I’m glad you came early” Yuuko bowed and beamed towards Toshiya

Some staffs were looking curiously towards them, confusion is written among their faces. Yuuri had a hint, maybe they were wondering what their conversation was about.

“Please avoid being formal around me Yuuko” Toshiya said while gesturing her to raise her head

Yuuko only smiled at response and disregarded what he said.

“Mr. Toshiya, I’d like you to follow me. Yuuri, you come along too” Yuuko said and she strode in the corridor

“I received a report; there were five broken air conditioner. I find it odd, I received the report yesterday and is that even possible? Five broken conditioner at the same time?! Can you take a look at it?” Yuuko exclaimed while placing her hand at her forehead in disbelief

“Alright, I’ll check it and maybe there’s something that caused it. I’ll take Yuuri with me” Toshiya said firmly while looking at Yuuko

“Thank you, Mari will lead you to the rooms. But can I take Yuuri with me?” Yuuko halted and faced Yuuri

“I need his help” Yuuko said and she glanced at Toshiya

“All right, I think I can manage it on my own” Toshiya said while he looked at Yuuko with reassurance

“Okay, we will go this way Yuuri” Yuuko stated and dashed on a separate corridor

“See you later dad” Yuuri muttered to Toshiya before they parted their ways

Yuuko was ahead of Yuuri. He kept silent as Yuuko lead the way. Before Yuuri knew it, they stopped in front of a kitchen door. Yuuko opened it and entered, Yuuri followed inside.

Tables, sink and utensils were neatly piled inside. Yuuri was very surprised to see a neat and deserted kitchen but he did not noticed that there was a single chef; he is sautéing garlic and onions.

“Could you bring this to Room eight?” Yuuko said and she raised a cloche

“We’re shorthanded today. Sorry for bothering you” She added and passed the cloche to Yuuri.

Yuuri felt the heat radiating from the insides. He balanced the cloche on the tip of his fingers and raised it above his head. Yuuri was about to step outside when Yuuko stopped him

“Wait!” Yuuko blurted out and dashed in a corner; she returned to Yuuri with an apron on her hands. Yuuko placed the apron on his head and tied its ribbon around his body.

“I don’t want you to be mistaken as a random person. You should be recognizable as a staff now. Hurry! The order’s been a half hour late” Yuuko said and she pushed Yuuri outside

Yuuri dashed on the corridor; walking as fast as he can while balancing the cloche in his fingers. Brass numbers were glinting on beige coloured doors as Yuuri pass, he climbed two stairs before reaching room number eight

Yuuri knocked as he halted in front of the door

“Delivery for Room eight!” he shouted and he fixed his hair using his free hand

“Just a minute!” a man shouted from inside

Yuuri shifted his weight on his left foot as he wait. A few moments later, a man dressed in bathroom robes appeared

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri faced the familiar voice whom called him. It was Chris

“Chris?” Yuuri said and he smiled at him

“Hey, nice to see you here” Chris replied and he glanced at the cloche at Yuuri’s fingers

“Oh! Please place it here” Chris added and led Yuuri inside of his room

Shell patterned wallpaper were covering the entire walls, wooden ceiling fan is circling vigorously, warm lights were emitting from three bulbs placed in the ceiling and varnished wood were used on the floor.

Yuuri placed down the cloche in the bedside table.

“I thought you only worked in the restaurant?” Chris asked as he initiated the conversation

“Yuuko, the owner of this placed asked me if I could deliver your food in this room” Yuuri answered and looked down on Chris who is sitting on his bed

“They’re shorthanded on staff” Yuuri added

“That explains why my food is late, I’m starving” Chris opened the cloche and it revealed a small portion of a clubhouse sandwich; placed on a saucer, a plate of sausages and eggs and a glass of orange juice

“Have you eaten? Would you like some?” Chris offered his saucer of clubhouse

“I’ve already ate breakfast” Yuuri answered and gave Chris an apologetic smile

“Have you seen Victor lately?” Chris asked Yuuri and he took a bite on his breakfast

“Yes, we’ve ate dinner the other day” Yuuri answered

“What? Really? I haven’t seen him for a week or two” Chris was bemused as he look at Yuuri

Yuuri nodded at response

“Why were you eating dinner with him?” Chris asked while looking at Yuuri suspiciously

“He was lost and I helped him to find his destination” Yuuri said briefly, not including any unnecessary details which will make him blush; like his thought that Victor and him went on a date

“Did he offered the dinner?” Chris is still bemused at Yuuri

“Yes, is something wrong?” Yuuri asked and he was feeling nervous

“Nothing, just forget what I said” Chris shrugged

“I’d like to talk longer, but I need to go Chris” Yuuri gave again Chris an apologetic smile, he wanted to talk longer to Chris but he and his father would not stay long; as soon as Toshiya finished checking the air conditioners, they will return to their home

“Alright, see you around Yuuri”

Yuuri trod downstairs and tried his best to remember which way is the kitchen. Yuuri stopped in front of the kitchen door, he entered and saw Yuuko wiping dishes beside the sink

“What took you so long?” Yuuko asked and she placed a plate on the dish rack

“I had a little chat at the person in room eight” Yuuri answered and he removed his apron

“Where’s my dad?” Yuuri asked Yuuko

“He’s still checking the conditioners I think. Thanks for the help again Yuuri, I really appreciated it” Yuuko said and she beamed at Yuuri

Even if Yuuko is already married, Yuuri could not help himself not to be amazed how beautiful Yuuko was

“Why don’t you sit in the lobby while you wait for your dad?” she added

“Okay, you can call me if you need my help again” Yuuri said and he walked outside the kitchen

Yuuri sat on the chintz armchair where he and Toshiya sat earlier. Yuuri pulled out a magazine entitled _‘Hopes and Dreams’_ where it features a dog shelter whom rescued and adopted countless of abused, stray and abandoned dogs. Yuuri turned a page and it revealed a running picture of a healthy beagle.

“Hey, let’s go” Someone tapped Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri looked above him and he saw his father standing and sweating a little

Yuuri closed the magazine and placed it on the table. He stood up and followed his father outside

“How did it go?” Yuuri asked while he and Toshiya were walking back to the bus station

“There’s a damaged cord and it affected the five conditioners”

“Did you fixed it?” Yuuri asked and they entered the transit. Yuuri sat beside the window and his father sat beside him

“I did, but I took long before I fixed it; the damaged cord was well hidden. Well, is there something happened to you lately?” Toshiya said and smiled at Yuuri

“I met new people lately. They’ve became my friends” Yuuri said enthusiastically. Yuuri does not care if he sounded like a child telling stories to their parents

“Glad to hear it” Toshiya answered

“Dad, do you think everyone will know what really happened?” Yuuri asked implicitly about the incident about Sheriff

Toshiya went silent, he draped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed

“I’m really hoping that every people will know that you’re innocent. I won’t stop believing it” Yuuri stated firmly and he looked at his father with conviction

“I hope so too, Yuuri” Toshiya said and his grip tighten on Yuuri’s shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for updating it very late. I was busy in school, we had tons of works and I barely had the time to finish this chapter.  
> I plan to post updates every two-three weeks. I'm sorry in advance if there will be times that I will not fulfill my promise due to unexpected events  
> Come talk to me in my [tumblr account](https://luminity-chan.tumblr.com/), feel free to approach me! We can be pals or friends or we could talk about anything! I don't mind if it's not related to my novel!  
> See you in 2-3 weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!!!  
> You will learn more about the side character 'Sheriff' as the story progresses  
> He is a minor character but he will play a big role in this story  
> Please join me on my journey as I finish this novel!  
> Visit me on my [tumblr](https://luminity-chan.tumblr.com/), ask me anything related to the story or not


End file.
